Sing, My Angel
by AmorteniaForDraco
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. It's the summer before 7th year, Hermione Granger can't stand living with her drunken father and she feels alone. She turns to singing to cope with her life's problems. What happens when Draco Malfoy starts to notice the Gryffindor Princess? What will happen when they return to Hogwarts? Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Changes

**(A/N: Hello readers and fellow Potterheads. In case you didn't read the summary, this is my first fanfic EVER so if you review please take it easy on me. I am open to constructive criticism, so don't feel obligated to avoid reviewing. If this chapter blows, watevs. **

**Just so you readers know, I'm setting the time period in the 2010s decade. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Changes

The first ten years of Hermione Granger's life was perfect. Her parents, Richard and Jane Granger, enjoyed watching their little girl grow up and mold herself into young lady with a bright future. However, her perfect life changed the day she got her Hogwarts letter.

"Hermione, can you fetch the mail," asked Mrs. Granger "I need to finish preparing supper."

"Of course, mum," replied Hermione. She put her book down and lept off her bed in pursuit of the mail. Hermione walked down the stairs, hearing the frustrated yells of her father.

"DAMN IT, AMOS, YOU HAD ONE JOB. CAN'T YOU BLOCK A BLOODY GOAL," shrieked her father.

_ Must be a horrible football game today, _she thought. The bushy-haired girl shook her head, tuned out her father's bellows, and continued her trek towards the mailbox.

Once outside, she felt the warm summer breeze brush past her face. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed in content, wishing that summer could last forever. She was awakened in the middle of her reverie by the sound of her tummy rumbling and the smell of her mother's and decided she needed to eat. Quickly, she retrieved the mail and ran back into the house.

"Must you continue with your incessant shouting, Richard? Blimey, it's _just_ a game," cried Jane.

"Sorry, darling. I'll try to control myself," replied Mr. Granger.

Jane could only smile and shake her head. _Men will be men, _she said to herself. With a final pinch of pepper and a dash of salt, she declared, "Supper's ready!"

Almost immediately, Richard Granger scurried into the dining room. Hermione came into the dining room a few seconds later with the mail. She handed the mail to her mother, sat down, and began to serve herself.

Jane rummaged through the mail one by one, until she found a letter addressed to Hermione. "Hermione, this one's for you," she informed her daughter. She handed Hermione the letter and watched her as she read.

After reading the letter a few times, Hermione's chocolate brown eyes grew wider. She stood up and she hollered, "I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I'M A WITCH!" Hermione took to jumping up and down while squealing as means of celebration.

Richard eyed his daughter with skepticism. "Hermione, sweetheart, I'm not sure going to this school is a good idea; I've never even heard of it before."

"But Daddy, at least give me a chance. I promise I will study hard and be the best I can be. Pretty please," Hermione begged. She wanted to convince her father to let her attend the school, so she imitated the puppy dog face from the cartoons she used to watch.

"Richard, give her a chance. You know she's an intelligent girl, she can handle it," reasoned her mother.

Although still wary about this new school, Richard knew he wanted his daughter to be happy. "Oh alright, you may go, but I expect you to be the top of your class," said Richard.

"Thank you, Daddy. I won't disappoint you," cheered Hermione. She hugged her father tightly.

Though he wasn't in love with the idea of his only child deserting him, he couldn't help but smile. Mr. Granger and the rest of the family tucked into their food.

* * *

After Hermione left for Hogwarts, Richard Granger fell into a deep depression and turned to alcohol to cope with the sadness. Every night after he got home from work, he would go down to the basement, open whatever alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on and drink. His wife tried to make him cut down, but was met with drunken outbursts instead. Mr. Granger's drinking habits worsened, by the time his daughter's 6th year at Hogwarts came around.

Concerned with her husband's new habits, Jane asked, "What if Hermione see's what you are doing?"

Richard looked up from the bottle of vodka in his hand, rolled his eyes and drunkenly shouted, "_S-s-so what if she do-o-oes?"_ He grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a large swig of the beverage. _"People drink aaaall the time. I'm not going to stop drinking for anyone's benefit, so leave me alone," _he continued.

Mrs. Granger moved closer to her husband as a way to reason with him. She came face to face with him, a look of anger gracing her face. Jane opened her mouth to speak, only to back away and cover her nose, the acrid fumes of her husband's alcoholic breath irritated her nostrils.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Richard," she concluded. Hermione's mother shook her head, trying to figure out when things started to go wrong, and left her drunken husband alone. Deciding she had enough drama for one night, she went upstairs and into her room.

While getting ready for bed, her thoughts wandered to Hermione. Jane missed her daughter immensely, and decided to write to Hermione in the morning. _Where did things go wrong? If only things went back to normal, _she thought_._ As Mrs. Granger was lying down in her bed, the blankets enveloping her in warmth, she let her thoughts circulate in her mind until she fell asleep.

* * *

And so, at the end of every year, Hermione met up with her father at Platform 9 3/4. Mr. Granger would cause a scene while in his drunken stupor; it was embarrassing to say the least. Her best friends, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, were reluctant to leave her side.

"'Mione, are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow with me and Harry, you could sure use a break from all the yelling," inquired Ron, helping his sister with her trunks.

"You know we love you like a sister, Hermione. We don't want anything bad to happen to you," Harry added. Out of both of her best friends, Harry knew the kind of pain she was going through. Almost every summer, he went to Privet Drive with his abusive aunt and uncle and his spoiled cousin, the Dursleys. Every so often, Harry would seek refuge at the Burrow. Although the Dursleys, were the only family he had left, he refused to acknowledge them as family.

"'Mione, please come, I can't take another summer surrounded by a bunch of boys," complained Ginny, with a pleading look.

Hermione took the invitation into consideration, but she did not want to start another problem with her father. The Gryffindor knew of her father's drinking problem, so she politely declined the offer and continued walking with her best friends. Besides, she only needed to survive one more summer filled with drama in her house, right?

"I'm sorry Gin, I can't. You know how my father gets, I mean, he doesn't get to see me all that much. I don't want to make him angrier than he already is," replied Hermione picking up her trunk.

From around the corner, a blond haired Slytherin overheard the conversation among the members of the Golden Trio and wanted to get under their skin. He walked up to the trio and sneered, "Oh yes, wouldn't want to disappoint 'Daddy' now would we, Mudblood."

"Shove off, Malfoy. We don't need a bloody ferret like you around here," shouted Ron with his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Ignore him, Ron. He's just being a prat. You wouldn't want to lose your temper in a crowded place like this," said Harry. The shaggy haired Gryffindor led Ron away in hopes of preventing a physical altercation.

Draco Malfoy always loved causing aspersions upon those he deemed unworthy (ie mudbloods, blood traitors, half-bloods, muggles, and squibs). Seeing Weasley's bright red ears made him want to instigate more trouble. "Awwww isn't that sweet. Weaselbee needs his boyfriend's protection when gets into a fight," Draco teased.

Ron lunged toward Draco, but to no avail. Harry and Hermione held him back, but Ron tried to use his muscles as a way to escape his friends' grip.

It was then that Mr. Granger walked up to the group and shouted in a guttural fashion, "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I DID NOT ALLOW YOU TO ATTEND THIS SCHOOL SO YOU CAN FIGHT. GET YOUR DAMN TRUNK, WE ARE LEAVING THIS INSTANT!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his daughter taking part in a fight, with boys out of all people.

The tumults of the drunken man were loud enough to stop the fight between Malfoy and the Golden Trio. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin git, walked away for he did not want to be near the Mudblood and her drunken muggle for a father when they argue.

"Just so you know, 'Mione, you are welcome at the Burrow anytime," said Ron. Hermione smiled and nodded.

She watched as her best friends walked away, leaving her with her father. Little did she know, a sly blond boy was watching her from a distance, looking at the muggleborn Gryffindor with interest. _What am I doing, I can't be developing feelings for the Mudblood_, Draco mentally berated. Horrified at his emerging romantic feelings for the brunette, he shook his head and apparated away.

* * *

Every morning, during the summer, Hermione woke up from her slumber to the noise of her father's roars echoing inside the house. Her day consisted of receiving clamors from her father, being consoled by her mother, hanging out with her neighbors, and going to bed in tears.

After a week, her neighbors moved away and Hermione had no other means of solitude. The bookworm tried resorting to her passion of reading, but she wanted to try something new. It was then she decided to start singing. With the problems occurring at home, stress from her upcoming N.E.W.T.s, and lonliness, singing lifted her spirits, as if all her problems went away.

As the weeks passed, the Gryffindor Princess's voice grew prettier and more harmonious. By the end of June, Hermione's vocal range expanded from alto to soprano. With her newly discovered passion, she wanted to make something of it and decided to join a choir program to keep her busy as well as escape the hardships of her life.

When she signed up, she signed up for the intermediate all girls' choir; which had rehearsals every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for two hours each rehersal. This particular group looked very appealing, as opposed to the other groups. Hermione knew that she was neither a beginner, nor an advanced singer, so she knew she made a good decision.

During her first rehersal, she made a lot of new friends and learned new techniques to improve her singing.

"You were great, Hermione. I wish I'd have sounded as amazing as you do when I first started. I'll see you at the next rehearsal, Hermione," called Giselle, Hermione's new friend.

"We should hang out sometime," added Rachel, her other friend.

"Of course, I'll see you guys later," replied Hermione, walking out to leave.

After a two and a half weeks, the Gryffindor's talent was improving at such a tremendous rate, her choir director took notice of the girl.

"Hermione, may I speak to you for a few minutes," asked the director.

"Sure"

"You are aware that we are having a concert on the 17th of August, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"Your technique has improved so much and your voice sounds very beautiful. With a few private lessons, I think you will be able to perform a solo for the upcoming concert. I know you haven't been in the program very long, but I think you will do wonderful," complemented the director.

The young witch couldn't believe what her director was saying. She pinched herself, just to make sure she was awake. When she realized that she wasn't dreaming, Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Merlin's beard, thank you, Madam," cried Hermione, "I will make you proud."

"Let me know what song you plan to sing so I can order the sheet music for it," reminded the director, "once that is done, we can start rehearsals."

"Of course, and thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity," cheered Hermione. The young girl was excited, yet overwhelmed with the multitude of song options she could choose from. When she halfway home, she took out her cell phone and sent text messages to Giselle and Rachel to let them know of her solo in the concert.

Almost instantly, she got responses from both girls: Congrats Mione! You will be brilliant. MAKE US PROUD.

* * *

"Mum, guess what happened today," exclaimed Hermione as she burst through the door.

"What happened, dear," asked her mother, setting the table. The jubilant nature of her daughter made the matriarch of the family smile.

Hermione ran into the dining room. Her father was nowhere in sight, making the young witch sigh in relief. "My choir director allowed me to perform a solo during the next choir concert. All I need to do is stay after practice for private lessons and I'll be ready. I'd really love it if you came to the performance. It's in two weeks," inquired the seventeen year old. Hermione beamed radiantly.

Mrs. Granger's happy expression faded. She really did not want to disappoint her daughter by telling her that they couldn't make the performance. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," her mother began, "your father and I can't make it to your concert. We have work at the office. There are a lot of appointments that day. I'm sorry." Jane's response caused a lachrymose demeanor spread across Hermione's facial features.

The witch's sadness soon turned to glee as she figured out that she could invite her best friends to the concert. "It's okay, mum. I can invite my friends from school and I can just have someone record the performance so you can see it at any time," informed Hermione.

"That's a wonderful conclusion. Come join us for dinner," her mother bid.

* * *

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ How are things at the Burrow? Hopefully Fred and George haven't blown up the place yet. There's no telling what those two wankers are plotting. Anyway, I joined a choir program recently, and I would love it if everyone came and watched the performance. The performance is on August 17__th__. Owl me if you guys are able to come. Well I have to conclude this letter. I start choreography today. Tell everyone I said hello!_

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

Satisfied with the letter she had written, she sealed it, and called her owl to deliver the letter.

The owl hooted and playfully nipped at her hand. "Hello there, Zelda," cooed Hermione, tying the letter to the owl's leg. The brunette gave Zelda an owl treat and instructed her, "Please take this letter to the Weasleys."

Zelda gave a final hoot, and flew away into the horizon. The Gryffinder watched as her owl flew away in the direction of the Burrow. When the owl was out of sight, Hermione got ready for her rehearsal.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Deep Treble

**(A/N: Hello again. This chapter may not be as good as I wanted it to be. Please review and enjoy!)**

Chapter 2: Confessions and Deep Treble

It's been almost two months since Draco Malfoy started crushing on Granger. Every day he would try to overcome these feelings by practicing Quidditch, reading books in the Malfoy Manor library, dating other girls, singing and playing his guitar, and going on vacations; but when he did these activities, his thoughts always went back to Hermione Granger.

After he came back from vacation, he stormed into his room and slammed his door shut. He took one look around his room and mentally said, _It's good to be home_. His room was both luxurious and spacious. The walls of his room were black, which adorned Slytherin house posters and Quidditch banners. The king-sized bed was covered in silky green and silver sheets and had six pillows. To the left of his bed was his black wooden desk, which had five drawers. The top of his desk had nothing but a quill holder, and a copy of The Standard Book of Spells.

He set the trunk he had been carrying on his silk, black bed and without unpacking his belongings, began to pace his room.

"What the fuck is happening to me, I'm crushing on mudbloods. To make it even worse, it's Pothead and Weasel's mudblood," Malfoy emitted, pacing his luxurius room. The blond wizard hoped that the echoing sounds of his footsteps would help him think, but so far he had nothing. "I need to get over this stupid crush."

After ten minutes of pacing, Draco came up with a solution. "I'll seek the advice of an expert on these things," lilted Draco, dashing for his desk. The Slytherin Prince pulled out a fresh piece of parchment from one of the drawers of the desk, and took the quill from its holder.

He began to write when he realized the quill had no ink. The pureblooded wizard reached into his black suit, pulled out his wand, and called, "Accio ink." Without delay, an ink pot found its way into Draco's hand.

_Dear Blaise,_

_ How's your summer so far? I'm sorry to bother you during holiday, but I need to confide in you about an issue that came up very suddenly. When I arrived at King's Cross Station after the end of the term, I was watching Granger from a distance and I felt something in my stomach. I think I'm starting to fancy the Mudblood. I need your help. Get over here, quickly. Use the Floo Network and I'll explain everything when you get here. _

_ Your best mate,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

With the letter signed and sealed, Draco called for his owl. Seconds later, his owl flew through his window and landed on top of his desk.

"Horus, I need you to take this to Blaise Zabini, please," commanded Malfoy in a subjunctive tone.

Horus pecked Draco's hand affectionately and allowed his owner tie the letter onto its leg. He gave an owl treat to Horus and watched him fly out of the window.

After his owl left, Draco went to the foot of his bed and sat down staring straight ahead at the fireplace

* * *

"I hope you have been practicing your music, ladies, because today is the start of choreography," voiced the choir director.

"Aren't you guys excited? We're finally piecing the performance together," squealed Hermione. The intelligent witch never thought she would be ecstatic over something other than reading.

"I guess, but aren't you more excited about your solo," asked Rachel, beaming at Hermione.

"Speaking of your solo, did you decide on your song? I'm dying to know what it is. Please tell us the song you're going to be singing," begged Giselle, with the puppy dog eyes.

Hermione never understood how people could give into such a childish expression. Being the headstrong girl that she was, she stood her ground and said, "I'm sorry, ladies, but I will not be revealing my song choice to anyone aside from the director before the concert," the witch laughed. "So you guys are going to have to wait." She loved making people wait until the end and be surprised mainly because it was a form of torture, but much less harsh. The bookworm mentally laugh maniacally, it was all in good fun.

"Alright ladies, meet your choreographer for this concert, Mr. Marc Anthony Chasez. This young man choreographed for many of the show choirs in the United Kingdom and up and down the Eastern Seaboard of the United States," boomed the voice of the director.

The entire choir took the time to take in of Marc Anthony's appearance. The man before them looked to be in his early twenties. He had a tan complexion with a face of a model. His face was made up with big, green, almond-shaped eyes, a flat nose, and a smoulder that could make any girl's knees feel like jelly. The hair that inhabited his head was black and not very short as it was styled into a mohawk. The choreographer wore a white V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket over it; and wore harem styled pants which were baggy on the thighs and became skinnier from the knees down. As expected from an all girl choir, each girl stood dumbfounded staring at his good looks.

"Oi, ladies, I think my knickers have just disintegrated," whispered Giselle, with a lustful smirk. Hermione and Rachel giggled like school girls. The soft giggles of the teenage girls caught the attention of Marc Anthony. He winked at the giggling trio and turned his attention on the entire choir.

"Hello, ladies. Now before we begin, you guys can call meMarc Anthony or Marc; Mr. Chasez makes me feel old. I understand this is the intermediate all girl choir, right," asked Marc. The entire choir snapped out of their daydreams and nodded in response. Then Marc Anthony turned to the choir director and asked, "How many girls are in the choir?"

"About 35," answered the director.

"Alright, I think I can work with that," guessed Marc. "Ladies, we are going to work on the 1963 hit 'I Only Want to be With You,'by Dusty Springfield today. Why don't you ladies start stretching while I explain how I see this number."

The girls spread out from one another and each did their own individual stretches. Marc Anthony took off his leather jacket, tossed it aside, and commenced advocating his idea. "So this song is about an obsessive, desperate girl; she does not want to break up with her boyfriend. Every day, she tries to convince him to stay with her. So when their relationship finally ends she pretends they are still boyfriend and girlfriend by talking to a picture of the boy. With me so far," questioned Marc. The girls nodded in confirmation. With that he continued, "For this song, you guys will be singing to a picture of any guy your pretty, little hearts' desire."

All the girls screamed as loud as a bullhorn to which the choreographer took as a sign of excitement. He loved the girls' enthusiasm and couldn't wait to start working with the girls. The choir director only smiled, nothing made her happier than a choir that was truly excited over choreographing a song.

"Oi, the lot o' ya, get your butts moving and grab a bunch of choral boxes, we got work to do," ordered Marc.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Blaise finally emerged from Draco's fireplace looking disheveled. The tan Italian's button-up shirt wasn't properly buttoned. The zipper of his pants was completely down. His lips were bruised as if he had been snogging someone. Zabini's hair on his head was sticking up in eleven different directions. The blond-headed Slytherin stood up from his bed and put a silencing charm around his room to prevent anyone from eavesdropping.

"What's going on, mate," greeted Blaise.

When Malfoy took one look at the tanned Italian's appearance and couldn't help but smirk. "Have I interrupted one of your amorous conquests," Draco joked, waggling his eyebrows.

"As a matter a fact, you did. Mind you, she was pretty terrible. Thanks for interrupting, mate," lilted Blaise with a slight smile.

"Was she as bad as Pansy?"

"Worse," drawled Blaise. "I didn't think that was possible. Anyway, what's wrong?"

Draco's face contorted into a demeanor of disgust and shivered. Like his best friend, he did not think anyone can be as bad as Pansy in bed. "I'm crushing on the Mudblood, Granger. I need your help with getting over this crush. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't associate with Mudbloods let alone hit on them," raged Malfoy.

"Don't tell me you still believe in the 'muggleborns are filthier than the dirt beneath my shoes' crap," the Italian wizard wearied.

"I don't. I was only saying all that rubbish so my father thought I trying to uphold the family reputation with the Dark Lord," the blond acknowledged.

"Well, I don't think this is a big issue. Voldemort is dead. Your father is in Azkaban, never to see the light of day again and you mother would care if she's muggleborn. Unlike Lucius she has a heart. So I really don't see what the problem is," said Blaise with a stern tone, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I'm afraid if he finds out about this, he's going to find a way out of that hell hole and hurt her. She's been through enough with her crappy home life, the messed up shit with Voldemort, and the things I've done to her over the years. She doesn't need to get hurt because of me anymore. I'm done causing her pain," agonized Draco. The Slytherin sat back down on his bed, lowered his head onto his pale hands.

Sensing his best friend's distress, Blaise walked over to where Draco was sitting on the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder, hoping to console him. "I assure you, that arsehole will not find out, and he will definitely not escape. For once stop worrying about Lucius, you've been living under his authoritarian chokehold long enough. Now that he's gone, go and enjoy life." comforted Zabini.

Blaise's words of wisdom comforted Draco. He stood up, looked at his friend in the eye, and thanked him. "Thanks, mate. I guess you're right. I'll start by being civil to Granger. You're the best friend any bloke could have." Draco's mouth formed into a genuine smile, as opposed to the smirk he was known for.

Blaise was glad he helped out his fellow Slytherin, and for that he beamed. "No problem, Dray. Owl me or visit by Floo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kick out the daft bint in my house," said Blaise. The tan Slytherin stepped into Draco's fireplace, grabbed Floo powder, called out his home address, and disappeared behind the green flames.

For once in his life, Draco was content. He walked to his bathroom next to the fireplace, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and went to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Good rehearsal today, ladies. Remember to practice your motions and keep in mind your positions throughout the dance. You guys sound ACA-AWESOME," Marc sang out. "Oh and don't forget to choose a picture of a guy, frame it, and bring it on Friday. 'Til next time, ladies." Marc Anthony put on his leather jacket and exited from the choir room.

While the girls were gathering their belongings the choir director stood at the front of the room, and made an announcement. "Okay, girls, good work today. Next rehearsal there will be a seamstress who will get everyone's measurements for the dresses so don't skip practice," warned the choir director. "See you guys on Wednesday."

Hermione checked her watch and saw that she had some time to kill before her 11:30 curfew. "Hey, do you guys want to hang out, we can go to the mall and go out to eat," asked Hermione.

"I'm available," Giselle responed.

"Me too," added Rachel.

"Great, let's go!" declared Hermione. "We'll take my car." The girls dashed to the Gryffindor's car with Hermione in the driver's seat, Rachel in the passenger seat, and Giselle in the back. Hermione started the car, back out of the parking lot, and drove away. "Any idea of what shops you guys want to go to?"

"Anywhere as long as we check out Forever 21 and H&M," answered Giselle from the back of the car.

"Turn up the radio, it's too quiet in here," shouted Rachel.

Hermione turned on the radio and flipped channels until she found a song she liked. Much to her delight, the song just started. Soon Hermione's car was filled with the melodious voice of Ariana Grande singing "The Way."

"Holy shit, I love this song," Giselle blurted, swaying to the beat of the song.

"Me, too. Do you guys fancy harmonizing with dear sweet Ariana," inquired Rachel.

"Fuck yeah," shouted Giselle.

Hermione shook her head at her friends, but she couldn't help but smile. "If you guys are up for it, then why not," she giggled. The girls split into three singing parts to make the song sound much more riveting.

_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_  
_Do my singing in the shower_  
_Picking petals off the flowers like_  
_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_  
_I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

_You give me that kind of something_  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_You can get whatever you need from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_  
_When you put your lips on mine_  
_And honey it ain't a question (q-question)_  
_'Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way I love you_

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_  
_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_  
_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_  
_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_  
_So you're sleeping in mine._  
_Come here, watch a movie with me,_  
_"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_  
_Just come and move closer to me_  
_I got some feelings for you,_  
_I'm not gonna get bored of_  
_But baby you're an adventure_

_So let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_  
_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it_  
_The way I love you._

When the girls finished singing, they arrived at the mall. Hermione parked her car in the mall's parking lot and exited her car, along with Giselle and Rachel, and started walking towards the entrance.

"So what do you guys think of Marc," asked Hermione.

"Oh sweet Jesus he is so fucking hot," Rachel admitted with a gleam in her eye and a goofy grin on her face, which quickly changed into a libidinous smirk. "Do you think he's seeing anyone?"

"I hope he isn't," Giselle said with a look of hope.

Hermione giggled at the way here friends were conversing about their choreographer. "I was hoping to hear an answer regarding choreography. To answer your question, Rachel, I think he is seeing someone."

Rachel stopped walking and looked Hermione in the eye. "Are you trying to kill my dream of finding a good-looking bloke," Rachel asked with a stoic expression, clearly trying to make a joke.

The intelligent witch found her friends antics hilarious and returned the look with an amused smirk on her face, causing both girls to laugh. The three friends continued walking and eventually walked into Forever 21.

"Thank goodness the place isn't crowded," sighed Giselle. "Let's look around together." Rachel and Hermione both nodded in agreement.

The three singers started made their way around the store. Subsequent to walking around the store, Rachel found a black bandeau, a blue denim jacket, and a ganado printed romper with a belt. Giselle found a stripped sweater, a pair of aviators, and varsity letterman jacket. Unlike her friends, the feisty Gryffindor found nothing that sparked her interest. Giselle and Rachel shook their heads in disbelief, shocked that a girl like Hermione couldn't possibly find something that complemented her bubbly personality or her gorgeous face.

"Tsk tsk tsk. 'Mione do you not see the cute clothes right in front of you," questioned Rachel, gesturing to the clothes on the racks. "Come with us, we'll help you find something," she said, grasping Hermione's hand and leading her away.

Giselle and Rachel piled on the clothes that looked stunning into Hermione's arms until the pile resembled a mountain. After selecting the clothes, they made the insecure Gryffindor try on every article of clothing they picked out and wouldn't let her leave the store until she tried on everything they gave her, much to her dismay. After trying on a multitude of dresses, skirts, shorts, tank tops, she was really amazed that she found some of the clothes really elegant. After trying on the clothes, she decided to purchase the denim high-waisted shorts, a black high to low skirt, and a black floral dress with a braided belt.

The girls paid for their clothes and decided to go out to dinner at Japanese restaurant, skipping H&M. Forcing Hermione to try on the clothes taken longer than the girls intended. Throughout dinner, the three friends conversed about the upcoming concert, the songs they've been working on, and of course, Marc Antony.

When the dinner ended. Hermione dropped off her friends at the choir facility's parking lot.

"Drive safely, guys. See you on Wednesday," called out Hermione as she drove away.

She checked the clock in her car. It read 11:14. _Good I still have time to get home_, she said to herself. The witch drove her car on the vacant roads lit up by street lamps. She reached her driveway and got out of her car. Before locking the car, Hermione retrieved her shopping bag from the trunk. The brunette looked up at the house and noticed that the lights were off, mentally preparing herself for making as little noise as possible.

Hermione unlocked the front door, walked inside, and shut the door very silently. Suddenly, she heard a noise stir in the living room. Upon hearing the voice, she froze.

"And where the fuck have you been," drawled Mr. Granger maliciously, holding a bottle of whiskey.


	3. Chapter 3: Redemption

**(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this story is progressing very slowly, but hey, nobody's perfect. These last few days have been pretty bad, so please excuse the bad chapter. The main reason for this is because I had VERY crappy week at work. I instruct martial arts classes and I was offering some advice to a new junior instructor because I want to instill my knowledge and wisdom into a new instructor. The little shit completely disrespected me in front of my students, my co-workers, and my family. The whole thing just escalated really quickly. I completely lost respect for that dick and I weep for the future students that learn from him. It just goes to show that if you're nice to people, they'll be nice right back. It's a concept you learn in elementary school for fuck's sake. I'm going to stop bitching about this little dilemma. I realize that venting on this chapter is completely mad. Oh well, I just really wanted to get it off of my chest. Please remember to review and message! Enjoy! ^_^)**

Chapter 3: Redemption

"And where the fuck have you been," drawled Mr. Granger maliciously, holding a bottle of whiskey.

"I went to choir practice, then I hung out with my friends from choir," answered Hermione.

Mr. Granger reached over to the lamp and turned on the light. "Do you know what time it is," interrogated the drunken father, folding his arms on his chest, still grasping the bottle of liquor.

The frightened witch looked at her watch, which read 11:25. "11:25," she replied nonchalantly. "It's five minutes before my curfew."

Richard took a swig of his whiskey, set the bottle on the coffee table, and stood up. "Have you been gallivanting with those wizard gits you call friends," shouted the drunken man.

Hermione looked taken aback, she hasn't heard from them in weeks. "You can't possibly think I've been sneaking around committing lewd acts with Harry and Ron. I told you I was hanging out with my friends from choir, who are girls," Hermione retorted incredulously, throwing her arms up. "You wouldn't be thinking these things if you haven't been drinking excess amounts of alcohol."

Her father grabbed the bottle of whiskey and drank from it. Hermione can see the knuckles on his hand turn white, clearly indicating he was angry.

Suddenly, Jane Granger walked down the stairs, a sleepy scowl on her face. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN HERE, IT'S 11:30 AT NIGHT," the angry mother thundered.

Both Hermione and her father looked to see Mrs. Granger on the last step of the stairs with her hands on her hips. "I caught your fucking daughter sneaking into the house," slurred Mr. Granger.

"For the record, Mum, I was home by 11:25," said the Gryffindor in a calm tone.

Her mother nodded in understanding. "Now Richard, before you do anything rash, we agreed that her curfew was to be 11:30."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's already doing something rash by binge drinking," mumbled Hermione.

"Don't test me, you little bitch," snarled Richard with a menacing expression.

As a Gryffindor, Hermione refused to act cravenly "I'm not testing you, Father. I'm merely stating a fact," said Hermione sounding very bored and tired.

"Shut up, you fucking whore," bellowed Mr. Granger. His wife walked over to him to calm him down, but it didn't work. As she was walking over to him, he threw his whiskey bottle at Hermione's head, but the bottle barely missed the bibliophile's head. The bottle shattered and the alcohol slide against the wall and onto the floor.

Hermione felt the air rush past her face when the bottle was hurled in her direction. She thanked her lucky starts that the bottle missed. Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes. As soon as Jane saw Hermione on the brink of crying she ran to her daughter and took her into an embrace.

"What the bloody hell was that all about," shouted Jane, facing Richard. "She has done nothing wrong."

"I'll tell you what she did wrong: she went to that school, she made friends with those wankers, she joined that stupid choir program, she snuck into the house as if she did something wrong, she,—"

His wife cut him off hastily. "Damn it, Richard, that is quite enough. Hermione is a good child and she never did anything wrong. She's the brightest witch of her age, she has a chance of being Head Girl at Hogwarts, she has many job opportunities after she finishes Hogwarts, and she helped her friends defeat the darkest wizard of the time. Mind you, he would've killed us if it hadn't been for Hermione and her friends," lectured Jane, stroking her daughter's thick, brunette hair. Jane looked at her daughter and noticed she had started crying silently. "Go to bed, Hermione," she said softly, decided that Hermione had enough drama for one night.

"Hermione, you are forbidden from going back to Hogwarts and the choir program."

"Dad, I'm going back to Hogwarts and to choir whether you want me to or not, I'm practically an adult" cried Hermione, stomping up the stairs and into her room.

The witch was pissed off beyond belief. She slammed her door shut, making her windows shake, and threw her Forever 21 bag near her mahogany desk. The angry Gryffindor took out her wand and cast a locking charm on her door and a silencing charm around her room. She entered her adjoining bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was slightly mused. _Just lovely_, she thought.

To take her mind of the night's dramatic events she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Hermione turned on the hot water and rinse her aching body. She lathered her long, thick hair with shampoo and applied her body wash, closing her eyes. As the hot water, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash crawled over her skin, she couldn't help but replay the scene that happened when she got home. The things her father said echoed in her mind, making her sob more.

She couldn't wait to leave her home and never return, she would finally be free of this prison she was supposed to call home. The thought of freedom made her smile. Thinking of freedom made her think of one of her favorite singers, Bob Marley. She loved his music enough to the point where she can sing all of his songs by heart.

_Old pirates, yes, they rob I;_  
_Sold I to the merchant ships,_  
_Minutes after they took I_  
_From the bottomless pit._  
_But my hand was made strong_  
_By the 'and of the Almighty._  
_We forward in this generation_  
_Triumphantly._  
_Won't you help to sing_  
_These songs of freedom? -_  
_'Cause all I ever have:_  
_Redemption songs;_  
_Redemption songs._

_Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery;_  
_None but ourselves can free our minds._  
_Have no fear for atomic energy,_  
_'Cause none of them can stop the time._  
_How long shall they kill our prophets,_  
_While we stand aside and look? Ooh!_  
_Some say it's just a part of it:_  
_We've got to fulfil de book._

_Won't you help to sing_  
_These songs of freedom? -_  
_'Cause all I ever have:_  
_Redemption songs;_  
_Redemption songs;_  
_Redemption songs._

_Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery;_  
_None but ourselves can free our mind._  
_Wo! Have no fear for atomic energy,_  
_'Cause none of them-a can-a stop-a the time._  
_How long shall they kill our prophets,_  
_While we stand aside and look?_  
_Yes, some say it's just a part of it:_  
_We've got to fulfill the book._  
_Won't you help to sing_  
_These songs of freedom? -_  
_'Cause all I ever had:_  
_Redemption songs -_  
_All I ever had:_  
_Redemption songs:_  
_These songs of freedom,_  
_Songs of freedom._

Hermione felt the stress melt away as she was singing in the shower. After getting out of the shower, the seventeen year old girl dried herself off and performed a drying spell on her hair, leaving it soft and wavy without frizz. Then she brushed her teeth and went to bed, hoping that Ginny would reply to her letter soon.

* * *

A loud thud came from the window, waking up the sleepy Gryffindor. Groggily, Hermione got out of her bed and walked over to the window. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opened the window and looked around. Errol, the Weasely's family owl, fluttered into Hermione's room, landing on her desk.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the old, clumsy owl. "Bloody bird, how are you still alive," she giggled.

Errol dropped the letter onto Hermione's desk and gently nipped at her hand. She stroked the owl's head and gave him an owl treat. With that, the bird flew out of Hermione's room back to the Burrow.

She picked up the letter and opened it. Dried up spots of purple blotches were spread out on the parchment. The inquisitive girl looked at the parchment puzzled, but she disregarded it and read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad you wrote to me, things at the Burrow are crazy. Every day there's an explosion coming from some part of the house because of the bloody twins. Like right now, I was writing this letter while the twins were testing some new product of theirs. Well you can guess how that ended. I'm also starting to have feelings for Harry. I'm trying to tell Harry how I feel, but Ron and the twins keep getting in my business about it. I swear to Merlin if they continue pissing me off, they'll be on the receiving end of my famous Bat Boogey Hex. About your choir program, I'm glad you found something that you love doing. It's about time you ditched the books. When I told everyone about your newfound hobby, they thought I was loony. Harry and Ron said and I quote, "That doesn't sound like the Hermione we know." Nevertheless, we are all happy for you. I'm pleased to say that everyone can attend your performance and I promise Fred and George will be on their best behavior. We are very excited to seeing you perform. Well I have to wrap up this letter, I'm going to play Quidditch in the yard with Harry and my brothers. I'll see you at the concert. Let me know the time and where it is. Talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she read her best friend's letter, she was excited to be seeing her friends again. The brunette witch chose to write back to her best friend at a later time. Today, she planned on seeing her director and practicing her song.

* * *

Green flames spewed out from Draco's fireplace and Blaise stepped out of the fireplace brushing the debris off of his expensive clothes. Draco looked up from his desk and turned around to see Blaise smiling at him.

The blond stood up and greeted his friend. "Blaise, my good friend. What brings you here," asked Draco, stretching his arms out for quick hug. The two wizards shared a quick hug.

"Well, Dray, I've been talking to one of my stepsisters, Giselle. You remember her?"

"No, but I'm guessing she's a daughter of one of your mother's ex-husbands," guess Draco looking puzzled.

"Yeah you're right. Well she and I are pretty close and she invited me to her choir concert on August 17th. Would you like to come with me," he asked Draco.

Draco looked apprehensive about going to a choir concert in the muggle world. If he did end up going, he wouldn't know how to act. The pureblood wizard was really terrified of embarrassing himself in an unfamiliar world. "I don't know, Blaise. I've never been in the muggle world. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I expose the wizarding world? What if -"

Blaise interrupted his friend's hysterics and shouted, "Blimey, Draco, calm the fuck down. You're just going to a concert, you won't be doing much socializing. We're pretty much just sitting on our arses most of the time," said Blaise.

"Still, I'm not so sure if I should go."

"Think about it, there's going to be a bunch of hot girls in stunning dresses singing really awesome songs," added Blaise with a big grin that inflated his cheekbones.

Malfoy's head jerked towards his best mate after his last statement. He could care less if there were going to be hot girls present, he only cared about the singing. Ever since he started liking Hermione he stopped trying to bed other girls. Starting in his 5th year, he would be casually snogging his female housemates and by the time he was in his 6th year he would be fooling around with them, which escalated quickly into shagging. His activities in the bedroom deemed him the Slytherin Sex God and he was proud of his reputation. The fact that there were going to be hot girls didn't faze him.

Lately, he started listening to muggle music and he found himself enjoying it immensely, however, he did despise some of the muggle artists. Draco thought about Blaise's offer and came to a decision. "Okay, Blaise. I'll go with you, but if I hear any of that Justin Bieber or Nicki Minaj shit, I'm leaving," lilted Draco. "I swear to God, that Bieber music pisses me off. When I first heard him I thought he was a fucking girl. One would think his balls would just descend already."

Blaise fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably because he knew it was true. When he finally regained the ability to breath Blaise stood up with a tear streaked face. "Damn straight, Draco. I'm happy you're going with me. The concert starts at seven at night. I'll pick you up using the Floo network," informed Zabini. "Well, I have to get home. See you later, mate."

"Bye, Blaise. Thanks for the invite," said Draco. He expected his best friend to step into the fireplace and use the Floo, but was surprised to see him apparate away. _Guess he was tired of ruining his clothes after using the Floo_, Draco thought.

When Draco was alone, he painted a picture of Hermione in his mind, memorizing her every detail from her cute button nose to her plump cheekbones. The feature he noticed the most was her chocolate brown eyes. Letting his crush inspire him, he picked up his guitar and started composing his own riffs.

* * *

"Good work today, Hermione, and may I say that this song accurately depicts your personality and the way you look at life. Remember, use your diaphragm when you belt. I'll see you tomorrow ," said the choir director beaming. The older woman collected her sheet music off of the piano, placed it in her bag, and walked out of the room.

Hermione smiled at the compliment her choir director gave. She walked around the choir room humming the song she had been rehearsing before she left.

Once she got home, she looked around the house and hollered, "Is anyone home," she blurted. Hermione was met with the sounds of her own voice bouncing off of the walls. Sighing in relief, she walked up the stairs and into her room. She shut her door and walked to her desk, remember that she had to write to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm glad everyone is going to be able to go to the concert. It starts at 7 pm at the Performing Arts Center in Kensington. About the whole Harry ordeal, I think the best way to deal with this situation is to be patient and find a better time to tell Harry, preferably when we're back at Hogwarts. With a house full of protective brothers, it's going to be impossible for you two to be alone. I hope my advice helps a little bit. Before I forget, if you guys want good seats at the concert I suggest you guys arrive early. I can't wait for you guys to see the performance. Talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

After proofreading her letter, she called her owl. "Zelda, can you take this to Ginny at the Burrow, please," Hermione inquired.

The owl hooted in response and flew away without taking the treat Hermione offered her. She shrugged and put the treat back into its container.

"Well since I have all this free time, maybe I should relax before practicing," she said aloud. Hermione put on her pajamas, turned on the TV, and put in one of her favorite movies into her DVD player.

* * *

The sounds of Draco's guitar drifted in the halls of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy loved the music her son makes. Smiling, she got up from a chair in the library and started walking towards her son's bedroom.

A knock interrupted Draco's concentration on his music. He stopped abruptly when his mother entered his room.

"Hello, darling," greeted Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy paced to the spot next to Draco on his bed and sat down. "Your music sounds lovely."

Draco looked up at his mother and grinned, "Thank you, mum," he responded, continuing to play the guitar.

"Well I just wanted to hear my favorite son play his guitar. I'll get going now. I don't want to bother you. Goodbye," Narcissa spoke softly getting up from the bed. She was a step away from the doorknob when Draco called to her.

"Wait,Mum. There's something I want to ask you," addressing his mother. "Were you furious at Aunt Andromeda for marrying a muggleborn wizard?" Now that Voldemort is dead and his father is in Azkaban he wanted to get his mother's opinion on the matter. Never in Narcissa's life was she ever allowed to voice her opinion if it differed from the ones Lucius had.

She sat down on the spot she left previously and voiced her explaination. "I was actually very happy for Andromeda despite my upbringing to despise a marriage between a pureblood and a muggleborn," said Narcissa tranquilly with a grin on her face. Then a look of moroseness crept up on her fair complexion. "But I had to pretend I did not approve of it because your Aunt Bellatrix absolutely hated the idea of it."

Draco, being the smart young man that he is, put two and two together. "Because you looked up to Aunt Bella," Draco finished.

His mother confirmed his interpretation by nodding. "Even when I started dating your father I kept my opinions on pureblood-muggleborn relationships. When I first saw him, I knew he was a dark wizard. For that reason, I've erected a façade of a pureblood supremacist," she explained, knitting her eyebrows together. "As you know, I believe marriage should be shared by two people who are in love, not to keep a bloodline clean and pure. Was there any particular reason for asking, Draco?"

Draco tried to keep a casual look on his face but he could help but smile when he thought of a certain brunette Gryffindor. "Just wondering," replied Draco with the Malfoy smirk.

Narcissa established eye contact with Draco shot a knowing glance at him indicating that she saw through his act. She giggled and began stoking her son's silky, blond hair. "Draco, darling, you know I love you, right," she spoke softly. He nodded without breaking eye contact. "So tell me what's on your mind?"

Even though his mother told him that she did not detest muggleborns, the Slytherin Prince still worried about his mother's opinion. "I like a muggleborn, mother. I hope you are willing to overlook that," he confessed with upmost confidence. His steel grey eyes gleamed with complete admiration towards Hermione, "She's very intelligent, selfless, witty, valiant, considerate, and very, very beautiful." Draco sighed looking up at the empty space near his ceiling. A dopey grin crept up on his face making it very obvious to his mother that he was drunk on love.

If Narcissa didn't know any better she would think that someone slipped him a very powerful love potion. She shook her head laughing while reminiscing the feeling of young love. "It sounds to me that you are very smitten with this girl," she said smiling. "Is this girl, by any chance, Hermione Granger," she asked with the prettiest, most innocent smile.

Draco woke up from his fool's paradise and let his mouth hang open in shock. "How did you know, mother," he enjoined.

"You described her as being intelligent, witty, and valiant. Draco, those were dead giveaways," Narcissa laughed as its heartiness filled Draco's room and making Draco smile. Then her smile faltered as if she looked hurt. "Were you afraid of my reaction towards Ms. Granger?"

Draco did not respond, he just sat next to his mother fixing his disconsolate glare towards the floor.

"I understand that you were worried about my opinion, but you have to realize that blood purity doesn't matter to me. I'm not Lucius. The shit that he believed in landed him a life sentence in Azkaban.," Narcissa sneered at the mention at her husband's name. Her face morphed into disgust and promptly stuck her nose slightly upward, making it clear that she despised being in love with a sadistic, cold-hearted bastard like Lucius. "Now that that bastard is rotting in that god-forsaken place, I can voice my opinions."

The youngest Malfoy looked up from the floor, shocked to hear those heinous words spewing out of his sweet mother's mouth, but quickly concluded that the bastard deserved what he got. Still, he couldn't get over how she could've said those words about his despite seeing how in love they were in the past. "You're right, Mum. Just to be sure, you do approve, right," he inquired with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes, I approve. Who better than to fall in love with than the beautiful, Hermione Granger? You know, she would make a lovely Lady Malfoy someday," added Narcissa with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Slow down, Mum, she doesn't even know I feel this way about her. I do plan on telling her when we get back to Hogwarts. To be honest, I'm not even sure she'll even give me the time of day."

"Worry about that when the time comes. I would start by writing to her, but sign it as 'anonymous,' girls like it when a mystery man is taking the time to admire her from afar," his mother advised.

Hearing his mother's advice made Draco feel a bit awkward. Draco gave his mom an awkward smile and began to speak, "Thanks, Mum, I'll make a note of that. I should get to bed. I'm spending the next four day with Blaise in Italy."

"Alright, Draco. I'm glad we talked about this. Be safe and have a good trip. Good night and I love you," cooed Narcissa, kissing her son on the forehead.

He leaned into his mother's goodnight kiss, and softly spoke, "I will be safe, I promise. Good night and I love you, too."

As soon as his mother left, he took off his T-shirt and pants, leaving him clad in his boxers. He padded over to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he marched to his bed and slipped his lower body into the green and silver silk blanket, leaving his perfectly chiseled abs and pecks exposed, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Warning Signs

**(A/N: Hey there, readers. Here's the next chapter. School is going to be starting soon so the updates aren't going to be as frequent, but I hope to put up a new chapter ever week or every 2 weeks. Also, I plan to make the next chapter the concert because I want this story to move along. I apologize if this chapter seemed rushed. Please review and message. Enjoy! [= )**

Chapter 4:Warning Signs

"Now that the movie is finished I should start practicing," Hermione said to herself. The DVD player opened exposing the 50 First Dates disk. She put the disk in the case and turned off all of the electronics.

"Arcessentes piano," she muttered pointing her wand at her desk. A polished, black grand piano was conjured in the place of her desk. The young girl trekked over to the piano, sat down at the stool, and gently placed her thin fingers on the keys.

After hours of practicing, she transfigured the piano back into a desk. Looking at her digital clock, she realized she had time for a quick dinner. She bolted out of her room in anticipation and headed for the stairs. Her stomach rumbled as she descended the stairs, her appetite intensifying with every step.

Hermione finally arrived in the kitchen when she found a note from her mother on the counter.

_Hermione,_

_ Your father and I are going out to dinner. Hopefully it will ease his frustration. There is chicken adobo and rice in the fridge. Good night and I love you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione finished reading the note and set it down. She dashed for the cupboard and hastily grabbed a bowl. The hungry Gryffindor ran to the fridge, grabbed the container with the adobo and rice, and scooped nearly half of the contents with a large spoon. Hermione scooped the rice and put it on the bottom of the bowl and the chicken soon found its way on top of the white rice. To finish it off, she went to the very bottom of the container and collected the adobo sauce and drizzled it on top of the chicken and rice, being careful not to accidentally drop pepper corns or bay leaves into her bowl.

Deciding that putting the food in the microwave would take too long, she took out her wand and performed a heating charm on the adobo and accio'd a spoon and a fork. Almost instantly, she dashed to the dinner table and indulged in the delectable Filipino cuisine.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm just like Ron," she joked finishing her first helping. She ran to the refrigerator and helped herself to another serving of adobo. "Nothing can beat my mother's homemade adobo. I love Filipino food," she said aloud. She performed another heating charm on her food. Being the bon vivant that she was, she was sad to have finished the delicious food so fast. Hermione finished her food, put the dirty dishes in the sink, and did the dishes the muggle way.

In due time, the dreaded food coma came over the witch. She sleepily migrated up the stairs, into her room and changed into her pajamas. Her head hit the pillow and sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Step touch, step touch, and box step, look at your picture. And again, step touch, step touch, and box step, look at your picture. Strike a pose! And strike a pose," boomed Marc Anthony, clapping his hands to the beat of the song. "Good job,ladies. Take five while your choir director makes a few announcements."

The choir director moved herself up to the front of the room and commenced, "Good work so far. Now, by August 12th, all the songs we have been working on will be choreographed, your dresses will have been delivered, and a band will be picked to accompany your songs. So the week of August 12th, all the choirs are going to meet up at the theater down the street and start dress rehearsals. We will meet every day at 6:30 starting August 13th for dress rehearsal, leading up to the concert on the 17th. "

The entire choir listened attentively throughout her speech, each of the girls giving her their undivided attention. The way the girls were paying attention to the choir director surprised her, the girls were normally staring at their gorgeous choreographer.

"Remember these dates, ladies. The seamstress will call you guys over for measurements right about now. If you guys have questions I'll be in my office," said the choir director. With a final smile, she left the group and entered her office.

"Okay ladies, I have to make a phone call. We'll resume when I'm finished," announced their choreographer. Marc Anthony took out his cell phone from his Nike bag, and dialed a phone number. "Hey, babe. I'll be home a little late, I have to help these girls finish their routine."

The girls began talking amongst themselves while Marc was in the middle of a phone call. Their attention was diverted towards their instructor when shouting rang their ears.

"BECAUSE IT'S PART OF MY JOB. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIE ABOUT IT," roared the tan choreographer into the cell phone. His eyebrows furrowed and the big green eyes turn an evil shade of red, complementing his fury.

Rachel turned to Hermione and Giselle and asked, "What's going to happen do you suppose?"

"I'd say since his girlfriend is going belligerent, they are going to break up pretty soon," Giselle answered as-a-matter-of-factly with her arms folded over her chest.

Hermione gave a look of disapproval towards Giselle. "Marc and his girlfriend are going to be fine, I'm sure of it."

The seamstress opened a door next to the director's office, stuck her head out, and called the next girl to be measured. "Rachel S, I can take you to be measured right now," called the seamstress. Rachel marched away from the group and into the room with the seamstress.

Bellows from Marc Anthony interrupted their conversation. "I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU, DON'T GO PUTTING THIS SHIT ON ME. YOU KNOW WHAT, IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU SEE IT, WE ARE OVER," Marc raged. He hung up the phone and threw it back into his bag. His hands held his face as he exhaled quite loudly.

The sympathetic witch walked carefully towards Marc and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Marc, are you alright," Hermione soothed.

Marc looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be ok. I'm not gonna let this minor setback get in the way. Let's get back to rehearsing. Take it from the top, ladies," he sang out, getting out of his funk. Hermione knew that Marc was a strong person and he could get through this bad breakup.

The girls broke apart from their cliques and set up for their set. Hermione was about to take her designated position when the seamstress called her over. "Hermione G." Rachel stepped out of the room, passing her friend on the way out.

Rachel smirked at her friend and joined the rest of the choir for the beginning of the number.

* * *

Blaise and Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into Blaise's summer home in Florence. The home of the Italian was cavernous. White pillars ran up and down from the floor to the ceiling. The windows wore green curtains and the white walls around it had silver detailing. Looking around, Draco noticed that there wasn't much inside the room.

"You seem to be lacking some furniture, Blaise," chuckled Draco, gesturing to the vacuous space.

"This is just the room for the Floo. The debris tends to get all over the place. The rest of the house looks better, I assure you," said Blaise leading Draco out of the room and into the rest of the mansion. They left the Floo room and entered a grand hallway. The walls were painted a cream color. Draco turned his head to the left and noticed a marble staircase that turned slightly as it went up into the upper level. Above the staircase, hung a dangling chandelier. Various Renaissance paintings and sculptures from various countries were randomly dispersed throughout the hall.

The blond haired Slytherin stopped abruptly to admire a Pieter Aertsen painting of an old man in a market. Draco looked into the man's eyes and shifted his weight from right to left, trying to see if the man's eyes followed him. Much to his amusement, the old man's eyes followed Draco. The Malfoy boy snickered as he repeated his actions.

Blaise noticed his best mate's shenanigans and gave a hearty laugh. He came up with a brilliant way to scare the crap out of his best friend. Blaise took out his wand and performed a nonverbal charm on the painting without Draco seeing him. He watched the Slytherin Prince with an evil smirk, waiting for him to run away screaming.

Draco was making the old man's eyes follow his own. He moved closer to the painting, looking into the man's eyes. Suddenly, the old man winked at Draco. He looked confused for a split-second, but then the old man transformed into a Banshee and gave a blood-hurdling scream that shattered Draco's eardrums. Draco ran away screaming with his arms flailing towards Blaise, who was doubled over laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh man, I love you to death, but you should have seen your face. You looked like this." Blaise made his eyes big enough to pop out of his head, opened his to imitate his screams, and flailed his arms. "You screamed like a little bitch," joked Blaise clapping his hands on Draco's back.

"I'm going to get you for that, mate. The Hogwarts portraits are scary enough," Draco fumed with a nonchalant face. He couldn't be serious for long because he started giggling along with Blaise. The two wizards marched towards the rest of the house with a light energy about them.

The men walked across the hall and into the living room. The floor in the living room was made out of wood. Windows with green curtains and white pillars lined the cream colored walls. Standing on top of a white carpet was a brown, wooden coffee table and white couch which were pointed in front of another fireplace. On either side of the couch were two sets of loveseats. Draco looked above the fireplace to see a strange, rectangular device mounted above it.

Draco nudged Blaise and asked, "Hey what is that thing above the fireplace?"

"That is a television set, or TV," Blaise responded, "One of the most brilliant muggle devices on this planet. Here I'll show you." He grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Instantaneously, a rerun of a sitcom appeared on the screen. Draco stood transfixed on the moving picture. He moved closer to the TV and cocked his head.

"Hey this is pretty cool. I have to get one of those for my room. What do you call this moving picture with the sounds inside the TV?"

"It's called a show. There are different shows on one channel, and there are literally thousands of channels with other shows."

Draco stood trying to comprehend what he just heard. "Is there anything else it can do," he questioned.

"Of course. It can play a movie. The movies are stored on these circles called DVDs. You put them in a device called a DVD player and you can watch them like shows, but they're much longer," added Blaise, smiling at his friend's curiosity. He made a goal to introduce as many muggle technologies to Draco as possible. "The DVDs are on the shelves over there."

Malfoy explored the rest of the living room. On both sides of the fireplace were shelves that held DVDs, books, magical pictures, and small knick-knacks. When he looked up, he saw yet another chandelier.

"Oi do you want to head to Florence to take a look at all the works of art and possibly pick up some girls," asked Blaise.

Malfoy stood contemplating his answer. He wanted to admire the famous works of art created by the great patrons, but he most certainly did not want to act as Blaise's wingman. Draco ran his pale fingers through his silky, blond hair and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but only because you're my best mate. I still have eyes for Hermione, so please no funny business" he gave in.

"Excellent, let's head out," Blaise commanded.

* * *

"On the boxes, and ladies on the ground move around the boxes. No no no no no. Ladies make sure your voices are projected towards the audience, not hiding behind your picture. Make sure your pictures are facing you. We don't want to reveal the identities of the men you are serenading to, do we," professed Marc Anthony. "We want to reveal the picture at the very last beat of the song. The whole point of this is like 'hey audience, I'm going to tell you that I'm totally in love with some bloke, but I'm not going to tell you who he is unless you listen to me.' It will have the audience fidgeting on the edge of their seats."

The choir girls nodded, showing that they understood his lecture.

Marc looked at his watch and noticed that the practice ends in about one minute. "Okay, girls, I'm done for this session. Keep practicing your moves and I'll see you on Friday. Goodbye, everyone."

Hermione drove home in silence with no traffic. She parked her car in the driveway, stepped out of the car, and locked it. The witch opened the door to her house, and as expected she saw her father drinking on the couch. His hair was messed up and his clothes looked as if they had been put on in a rush. Richard's eyes were drooping slightly and his complexion was paler than normal. _Yep, he's drunk again_, she thought.

_"Why are you home so late?"_

Hermione checked her watch and it read 8:45. She narrowed her eyes at her father expecting him to go ballistic. "I was at choir practice and I just got back," she voiced evenly, crossing her arms.

_"Didn't I tell you to stay away from that choir," _he drunkenly asked crossing his arms.

Hermione looked at her father in the eye. "Yeah, but I'm not going to stop doing what I love doing just to please you," she fumed with her eyes narrowed.

"HERMIONE YOU WILL OBEY ME NO MATTER WHAT. IF I TELL YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF OR LEAVE THIS HOUSE, YOU MUST DO SO BECAUSE I AM YOUR FATHER GOD DAMN IT. NOW I'M GIVING YOU ONE LAST WARNING. IF YOU DO NOT STOP GOING TO THAT FUCKING CHOIR PROGRAM, YOUR SORRY ARSE WILL BE OUT ON THE STREETS," he shouted, waving his arms with brute force for emphasis.

Hermione stuck her chin up into the air still narrowing her eyes. "You're no father of mine," she finished without breaking eye contact. She turned around and retreated to her room smiling.

She cast a locking charm on her door and cast another spell to silence the room. Next, she connected her iPod to her stereo system. Hermione picked her playlist of Beastie Boys songs to fit her mood.

"I should probably take a shower," she said to herself. She padded to the bathroom barefoot and began shedding her clothes. Hermione turned on the hot water and waited until steam started to billow near the ceiling. The sounds of the Beastie Boys filled the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, washed her nude form, and lathered her thick hair in shampoo. The very wet witch rinsed herself and applied conditioner to her hair.

When she finished taking her shower, she brushed her teeth and applied lotion to her legs and arms. The young girl finished her nighttime hygiene rituals and slid under the covers of her bed. Within an hour, Hermione fell asleep listening to "No Sleep til Brooklyn."

* * *

Draco and Blaise stood before the statue of David, marveling at its naked glory, each taking the time to appreciate its brilliance. A cute girl was standing across from the boys, checking them out. Blaise noticed this and flashed her a sexy-looking smirk, as he would describe it.

"Blaise, I know the David is magnificent, but wipe that smirk off of your face. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce the statue," Draco laughed.

Blaise did not look at all amused. "Not funny. There's a good-looking girl over yonder," gesturing to the other side of the David. "Let's go talk to them," Blaise declared, grabbing his friend by the sleeve of his shirt.

The blond wizard attempted to resist his friend's incessant tugging, but he had no luck. Seconds later, they were right in front of her. She was wearing a mini-skirt and a crop top. The girl had a thin frame with long, blond hair and blue eyes. Another girl walked up next to the blond , who appeared to be her best friend. Like the blond, she was wearing a mini-skirt and a crop top. The other girl was not quite as skinny as the blond and had black hair with brown eyes. The black-haired girl looked a lot like Pansy Parkinson, much to Draco's disgust. By looking at the two ladies, Draco could already see which girl he was going to be stuck with. Draco looked very disgusted. He wished Merlin would just kill him right on the spot_. Of course, it always has to be the bimbos,_ he said to himself.

"Blaise, I really don't want to do this. Can't I just go back to the house and you can have both of them," whispered Draco with a look of desperation on his face.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun," he responded to Draco. "So ladies, what are two beautiful things, such as yourselves, doing here?"

"Oh, we're just checking out some of the magnificent pieces of art. I'm assuming you guys are doing the same? My name is Charlotte by the way and this is my best friend, Amy," spoke the blond haired girl, flirtatiously playing with her hair. Amy looked at her fingernails, looking very disinterested.

"Yeah, I love the Renaissance arts. I'm Blaise and this is my best mate, Draco. It's very nice to meet you guys," said Blaise. The Italian switched on his charm, and composed himself before he asked the girls out. "If you ladies don't have any plans, would you guys be interested in joining us for dinner?" Draco glared daggers at Blaise, looking very ready to kill him.

"What the fuck, Blaise. I don't want to do this," Draco seethed quietly so the girls wouldn't hear.

Amy shot her friend a warning glare to match Draco's. It was evident that she too did not want to attend the dinner. This did not go unnoticed by Draco and he suddenly didn't feel like the only one being dragged against his will.

"Sure, we'd love to go," replied Charlotte, ignoring Amy's glares.

Blaise's smile grew wider, the cogs turning inside his head as he thought of ways to bed Charlotte. "So, how does dinner at Baccarossa sound?"

Being silent far too long took its toll on Amy. "Will you excuse us for a minute," asked Amy with a high-pitched voice of annoyance and a face of pure anger. Amy led Charlotte away hastily and stopped abruptly. As soon as the girls stopped, Draco and Blaise could see Amy moving her arms animatedly, clearly pissed that she was being dragged into a double date. Charlotte begged her friend to come along on the date. Slowly, Amy's face softened and she hung her head in submission to her friend's wishes. Charlotte's eyes lit with happiness. When the two girls were finished, they walked side-by-side towards the wealthy wizards. Amy sighed heavily and started to speak. "Ok, we'll go to the dinner," she mumbled.

"Excellent. See you guys at 7:00," called Blaise with delight.

Charlotte winked at Blaise and Amy gave a curt nod to Draco.

"Goodbye," called Malfoy with a fake smile. He dragged Blaise away from the girls and replaced his artificial smile with a sullen countenance.

"Okay I know you didn't want to be forced into this but I'm sorry. Charlotte seems like one of those girls that only goes on dates if she brings a friend. I promise this is the last time I'm going to do something like this." Blaise looked at his best friend with a look longing for forgiveness.

Draco rolled his eyes. He stood with his arms crossed, tired of his friend's need to screw a different girl every night. "See that right there is your problem. What I don't like is the fact that you go for complete sluts. I wouldn't mind being your wingman if you went for a couple of nice girls. And another thing, you promise that you wouldn't do this again, but you did. I'll go just to help you out, but after the dinner, I'm packing up and I'm going home," he thundered looking more pissed than he had in sixth year. He stomped all the way back to Blaise's mansion, thinking about all the things that he had done for Blaise in the past.

* * *

The time came for Draco and Blaise to meet their dates at Baccarossa. The host went ahead and led the wizards to an empty table. Draco smoothed the silver necktie on his black suit and Blaise did the same to his green one. After about five minutes, Charlotte and Amy showed up. Charlotte wore a long maxi dress with a black, sweetheart neckline bust and a long, pleated green skirt with a slit up the leg. Amy wore a simple, black, strapless dress. She didn't want Draco didn't want to get the wrong impression on this date.

Blaise stood up from his seat and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "Hello, Charlotte. You look stunning," he gushed. "Did you know green is my favorite color?" Charlotte giggled at Blaise's attempts at flirting. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Draco and Amy stared awkwardly at their friends, then at each other. Draco offered a small smile, hoping to ease the awkwardness. "Hello, Amy. How are you this evening," he asked politely.

The scowl on Amy's face disappeared and was replaced with a nervous smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Draco." He was very surprised to see that Amy was actually a very nice and good-looking girl. At first he thought she was as shallow, bumptious and dim-witted as Pansy. _Blimey, was I ever wrong,_ he thought. Draco gestured to the seat in front of him and she sat down gracefully. Blaise and Charlotte followed suit.

"So how do you two, know each other," questioned Charlotte resting her hand under her chin.

Instead of staying silent like he intended, Draco responded, "Blaise and I go to the same school, but we've known each other since we were two. What about you guys?"

"Pretty much the same as you guys," replied Amy with a soft, sweet voice.

For the rest of dinner the group made small talk and tried to get to know each other a little better. By the time they finished, the group shared a lot of jokes and laughs. Blaise and Charlotte walked hand in hand in front of Draco and Amy.

"Oi Amy, what made you agree to this double date," the blond wizard asked.

Amy tore away her eye contact from Draco and focused on her friend, who was currently making out with Blaise. "She really wanted to go because she really likes your friend, even though they met a few hours ago. At first I was furious because I'm sort of seeing another guy back home, but when I saw the look on her face I realized that this really meant a lot to her. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of me. I love her too much to risk our friendship," Amy admitted. She turned her attention back to Draco. "You can relate, right? I did see your face when Blaise suggested this."

"Yeah. You see I have another girl on my mind right now and I warned him not to make me his wingman to help him 'score.' I hope I didn't offend you or Charlotte by telling you this," he consoled with a careful demeanor.

"No harm done. She was trying to do the same to Blaise," she laughed. "Where are you guys from anyway?"

"We're from Britain. What about you two?"

"The States. We're from California. We're just visiting my cousin." She pointed to Charlotte and Blaise while they continued making out. "It looks like Charlotte won't be leaving Blaise's side for a while," she observed. "HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Draco chuckled which soon turned to full on laughter as he straightened his arms out in front of him and pulled them back as he thrust his hips forward. This action made Amy laugh until she had to support herself using her knees. Blaise flipped his middle finger towards Draco, who laughed in return.

Amy's eyes struggled to stay open, she clearly needed some sleep. "It's been fun, Draco. See you around," she called walking off and waving.

Draco bid Amy goodbye and smiled as she walked off. "Huh that wasn't so bad," Draco concluded. He watched as Blaise and his date walked in a different direction towards a hotel.

That night Draco forgave Blaise, but he really wanted to get home. He went to bed thinking about what to write on the note he planned to leave for Blaise.

The blond woke up to rays of sunlight dancing across his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Malfoy took a shower, brushed his teeth, and packed his belongings. When he was done, he headed to the kitchen to write the note to Blaise.

_Blaise,_

_Although I still think you're an arse for forcing me into that double date, I had a good time and I forgive you, in case you were too drunk to notice. I'm going home to keep my mother company. Tell me what happened with you and Charlotte when you get back. _

_Your best mate,_

_Draco_

He proof-read the note and deemed it sufficient. Draco left the note on the granite kitchen counter top and strolled to the room with the Floo.

"Accio trunk." Within seconds, his belongings flew to his left hand. Carrying his trunk, he called out his home address and left Blaise's mansion.


	5. Chapter 5: The Concert

**(A/N: Hello, dear readers. Sorry I couldn't update as fast as I wanted to. I was really busy with school and all that jazz. I had a really good week at school and I thought "Hey, why not spread the joy to my dear readers." My choir teacher picked me to be vice president/secretary/treasurer of my choir. Anyway, I decided to split the concert into a few parts. Remember to review and message. Enjoy! ^_^)**

Chapter 5: The Concert

After a few weeks, the choirs finished choreographing all of their songs and they commenced rehearsals. Before they knew it, the concert was approaching fast.

On the night of the concert, all the choir members sat in the seats of the performing arts center waiting for the arrival of their director. The curtains were colored bright red. The front of the stage was transformed into a pit where the band will be playing and the director will be conducting. Above the pit was a net to prevent someone from falling to their death. On either side of the stage were stairs that led down into the audience. The house (house is referred to as the place where the audience sits.) was lit up and the different choirs were carrying their own conversations.

"Alright people, this is not practice. This shit is real. Just remember everything you have learned and this night should be fine. Do your best," the choir director sang out. "Right now we'll do a quick sound check for each of the choirs. First, I'll need the men from the intermediate choir to go on stage."

As the boys made their way to the stage, they winked at the girls sitting down in the front row, which caused them to spaz out. Other boys walked slowly on stage and quickly nodded their head upwards and raised their eyebrows to make the girls swoon.

Hermione sat in her seat in between Giselle and Rachel trying to contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the Weasleys. One part of the witch was excited while the other half was nervous beyond belief. She never had to perform in front of anyone in her life. The only performance she ever had to give was performing spells in front of the class or getting perfect scores on all of her tests. Suddenly, Hermione's face turned a slightly green.

Giselle turned Hermione to comment on the boy's set, but as soon as she saw her face, she showed deep concern. "Hey, 'Mione, are you feeling okay," asked Giselle, looking at Hermione's green face. Hermione nodded in response and flashed a nervous smile. Giselle gently pressed the back of her hand gently across Hermione's forehead. "You're sweating a bit. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just nervous because, I've never had to do anything like this in front of a large crowd. I just don't want to screw everything up," the bookworm confessed, staring wide-eyed at Giselle. "What if I do end up messing up and making a fool of myself? What if—"

Giselle placed her hands on each of Hermione's shoulders in order to prevent anymore hysterics. "Oi, calm youself, Granger. Just relax and don't think about it. If you keep thinking about fucking up it _will_ happen. So just breathe, and relax."

Giselle's concern for Hermione relaxed her a little and Giselle could see the natural color slowly return to the witch's face. "Thanks, Giselle. You're the best," she gushed.

"Okay, that'll be enough for the boys. Now I would like the intermediate ladies to take the stage," boomed the choir director.

* * *

"Hey look, there are a few seats," Ginny pointed out. She led the group to the center aisle. There were four empty seats at the edge of the third row and another four empty seats at the edge of fourth row of the house. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fred took the third row seats while Molly, Arthur, George, and Bill took the other seats.

A nearby usher offered the group programs. They each took a program and thanked the usher. The usher smiled and walked away.

Ron sat in his seat moaning and groaning while he held his hungry stomach. He turned to his mom and asked, "When can we eat, Mum? I'm starving."

Molly Weasley shook her head in disapproval at her son's constant need to eat. "We ate before we left, Ronald," she informed, swatting Ron's shoulder.

"Ow, Mum, that hurt," Ron blubbered rubbing his shoulder.

"If you keep eating like you do Fred and George will have to display you in their joke shop," cried Arthur while grinning from ear to ear.

Fred and George witnessed the exchange between their mother and Ron and they couldn't help but laugh at their little brother.

"Bloody hell right she is," George cheered.

"But first we'd probably test some new products on you. By then you wouldn't be able to run away," joked Fred, turning around and high-fiving his twin.

"Leave me out of your truculent schemes, guys," insisted Ron, looking helpless and pained.

"Oh look, George, Ronnikins swallowed a dictionary," Fred shouted so that only the group could hear.

Harry, Ginny, and Bill sat in their seats laughing loud enough to earn them disrespectful glares from the strangers around them.

"Shove it, the lot o' ya," Ron miffed, looking down at his program hoping to hide his red face.

* * *

It was 6:50 in the evening when Draco and Blaise finally arrived.

"All the center seats in the front are gone. Is the middle okay," asked Blaise with his eyebrows raised.

"Sure. That's fine," answered Draco nonchalantly. He walked with Blaise to the middle of the eighth row in the center aisle. They received programs from the nearest usher and sat down. "Hey do you know how many groups there are in the program?"

Blaise looked down at the pamphlet and answered, "Five groups. One beginning group, two intermediate groups, and two advanced groups."

Draco scoffed, not believing that there could be that many choirs. As he looked at the pamphlet himself his eyes dilated to a width that has never been reached. "Blimey, that's _way_ too many groups to handle. How hell does the director manage?"

"I don't know. Maybe different times on different days. Giselle tells me that the groups are amazing nonetheless."

"We'll see about that. So what happened with you and Charlotte," whispered Draco with a mischievous smirk.

"Dray, you ask like you don't know me at all. I fucked her senseless and gave her a mind-blowing orgasm. And she did not disappoint," he laughed waggling his eyebrows.

Draco high-fived his best mate and questioned him further. "So are you guys still continuing your 'conquests?'"

"Not anymore. She went back to California with Amy. She gave me her address so we can write. Amy said hello by the way," said Blaise.

Draco was glad to hear from Amy, even though it was just a plain greeting. He would have to ask Blaise for the address later so he can write to her. "If you get a chance tell her I said hello."

All of a sudden, the house lights dimmed and the choir director walked on stage with a spotlight shining on her. She held a microphone and spoke into it. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. The groups have worked hard these past few weeks and I couldn't have asked for a better group of individuals to work with. We hope you enjoy this performance. So sit back and relax because you don't want to miss any of this," announced the director. The audience applauded the director and she smiled in response. Then she made her way down the stairs at the side of the stage and into the pit, while the lights on stage dimmed.

* * *

The first group to perform was the advanced co-ed choir. The girls wore red, sweetheart neckline dresses with thin straps running from the front of the dress to the back. The dresses had an elegant bow done at the front of the waist on the left side. It flared out from the waist and ended just above the knees. The top of their dresses had subtle sparkles which can shine brightly under very bright lights. The girls wore tights that matched their skin tone an on their feet, the girls wore shiny, black character shoes. All of the girls wore their hair down to accentuate the flare of the dress. The boys wore black suits with red ties and ballroom dancing shoes. In the darkness of the stage, the singers started setting up for their upcoming songs. The audience could see that there were twenty-four members of the choir. Two rows of twelve lined the stage with the second row in widows with the first row. The members of the choir breathed in and exhaled heavily. The audience can see their shoulders move up and down from their breathing. The lights and music came on at the same time and the choir members flashed smiles that can be seen from the very back of the performing arts center. The girls' dresses shined under the stage lights.

On the choir director's command the band played the intro to the song and the choir started moving to the beat of the music. Each member paired up to partake in partner dancing. The boys held their partner's waists while the girls gently placed their hands on one of their partner's shoulders. With the remaining hands, they clasped each other's hands, creating a ballroom dance position.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)_

The tenors and basses split into two distinct parts while all the girls sang the echo in unison, however, they switched the singing parts after every verse. Each partnership chassed towards the audience and then moved their right leg back while still holding onto one another. Within one beat, the girls moved in front of the boys and turned their heads to look them in the eyes. The boys placed their hands on their partner's hips. Every other boy in each row lifted the girls effortlessly and the rest lifted their partners on the last echo. As the girls moved, the sparkles on their dresses shined brighter.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out)_

The partners broke apart and dragged their feet and snapped their fingers as they moved backwards. Then, the entire group freestyled until the end of the verse.

_Well, work it on out, honey  
(Work it on out)  
You know you look so good  
(Look so good)_

A circle was formed in order of boy-girl-boy-girl and the choir stared moving anti-clockwise. Next the singers in the back of the circle fanned out, thus forming a dome shape while all of them pointed at the audience.

_You know you got me goin', now  
(Got me goin')  
Just like I knew you would  
(Like I knew you would)_

While still in a dome, the boys and girls turned to face one another. With one hand, the girls grabbed a boy's tie and turned back around, without hurting them. While still holding the tie, the girls popped up one knee and switched off with the other. Meanwhile, the boys stood there and painted goofy expressions on their faces while adding individual motions, earning them a few laughs from the audience.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out)_

The group repeated the steps at the beginning of the song with a partner while still forming a dome.

_You know you twist your little girl  
(Twist your little girl)  
You know you twist so fine  
(Twist so fine)_

The partners formed again and the boys twirled their partners. When the girls ceased twirling, they moved their hips from side-to-side at the same time as the boys moved slightly away and did a criss-cross with their hands on their knees.

_Come on and twist a little closer, now  
(Twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine  
(Let me know you're mine)_

The pairs moved closer and assumed the ballroom position. Each pair managed to do two fast box steps in sync. Looking at the audience, the pairs pulled away from each other while holding onto their partner's hands. When they came back together, the pairs formed intimate, but innocent and cute poses.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now  
(Shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout  
(Twist and shout)_

The choir members split up again and took their time walking to their new spots. As they transitioned, they step-touch and snapped their fingers. They formed two clumps: one for the girls and another for the boys.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
(Come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out  
(Work it on out)_

The girls step-touched on the left then the right and then they grapevined in different directions. The boys box-stepped to the left then the right. Shortly after, both clumps waved their arms to the right then left and moved gradually down while they swiveled their feet.

_You know you twist your little girl  
(Twist your little girl)  
You know you twist so fine  
(Twist so fine)_

The ladies did a pas de bourreé turn and a fan-kick while the guys did flick kicks. Shortly, the clumps made were formed one big clump and made a ripple starting from the front.

_Come on and twist a little closer, now  
(Twist a little closer)  
And let me know that you're mine  
(Let me know you're mine)_

The ripple made its way from the back to the front. The guys knelt down on one knee then they let the girls sit on their knees.

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
(Shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
(Shake it up baby)  
Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now  
(Shake it up baby)_

The choir stayed stationary while singing the last few verses. At the end of the song, the choir members hit their own individual poses, creating different body shapes. Roars erupted from the audience, indicating that they liked the song.

Harry and the Weasley's faces contorted into expressions that read _huh, not bad. _

"If the rest of the songs are as good as this one I'm probably never gonna want to leave," exclaimed Ginny, still clapping for the advanced choir.

Draco smiled in his seat, glad that the choir director chose one of his favorite songs. "You know what, I'm glad you persuaded me to come, Blaise," Draco stated.

"No problem, Dray. I knew you'd like the song selections," piped Blaise.

Draco raised a fist towards Blaise and they fist bumped. The applaise gradually died down and the advanced choir exited to stage left.

* * *

Hermione watched from backstage as the advanced choir performed flawlessly. She was looking down at her picture when an unpleasant feeling began to fester inside her stomach. Her nervous feeling came back, but before she could bail at the last minute the audience applauded and the advanced choir exited.

_There's no turning back_, she mentally cautioned. The Gryffindor witch took a deep breath, and waited. Hermione and the girls from her choir waited until the music started to enter from stage right. Some of her fellow members carried black choral boxes while others carried pictures. She moved to her position behind a box and waited for the music to start.

Hermione relaxed for a few seconds, letting herself decompress. The sound of the music startled her, for she hurried onto the stage carrying her frame. Members of her choir did the same while carrying their props. The lights shone in her face and she was forced to squint. But when her eyes properly adjusted she could see a bevy of red hair smiling and waving at her.

Harry pointed in Hermione's direction and indicated, "Hey, look there's Hermione." The Weasleys tore their attention away from the entire group and focused on their favorite bookworm.

Draco looked at a girl that he thought resembled Hermione. The blond squinted and moved forward in his seat. This action did not go unnoticed by Blaise.

"Dray, what are you doing?"

"I thought I saw… oh never mind," Draco dismissed, waving his hand as if a fly was buzzing aroud.

Hermione looked at the Weasleys and beamed because she was not allowed to wave. She moved to the front row near stage right.

The dresses the choir was wearing blue dresses that shined with the bright, cornea irritating stage lights. The neckline rested just below the clavicle and in the middle was a very big sequin. Below the large sequin was a circle that exposed the very top of the sternum without showing cleavage. From the hips, the dress flared out and halted just above the knees. At the bottom of the dress, the skirt had ruffles. Like the group before them, the girls wore tights, but they wore tan character shoes. The girls curled their hair to imitate the unity of a show choir.

The choir made three lines of about ten with the middle line in widows with the front and back lines. The girls with boxes set them down and took their position behind them. The girls with frames handed a frame to anyone who didn't have one. When that was done, the girls took their positions around any box. Some girls sat in front of a box, while a pair of girls sat on the box. Before the song started the girls made sure the face of the frame was facing them. Hermione and Rachel sat on the box and Giselle stood behind the box.

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
'Cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you_

The girls brought the frame close to their faces and tilted their heads in both directions. Then they stretched their arms outward, moving their frame away from them and brought it back. The frames they were holding made a clockwise rotation in front of them. Afterwards, they brought the picture into their left arms and pointed their fingers to it as if they were talking to it. The arm that wasn't holding the picture circled in a clockwise motion then they took the frame and hugged it tightly. Having no particular dance moves, the girls swayed to the music. When that was done, the girls flexed their arms forward so they can look at the gorgeous man in the picture.

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_  
_I want to spend each moment of the day with you_  
_Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss_  
_I never knew that I could be in love like this_  
_It's crazy but it's true_  
_I only want to be with you_

The choir repeated the previous motions they performed.

_You stopped and smiled at me_  
_And asked if I'd care to dance_  
_I fell into your open arms_  
_And I didn't stand a chance_  
_Now listen honey_  
_I just want to be beside you everywhere_  
_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_  
_'Cause you've started something_  
_Oh, can't you see?_  
_That ever since we met_  
_You've had a hold on me_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I only want to be with you_

The girls sitting in front of the box stood up followed by the girls sitting on top of the box. Hermione and Rachel stood up from the box and Giselle stepped onto the box.

Blaise looked at the performance with interest. After scanning the front row a few times, he could not find his stepsister. He scanned the front row one more time and finally spotted Giselle. "Hey Draco, there's Giselle," announced Blaise. Draco looked to where his best friend was pointing and nodded in acknowledgement. He turned his attention back to the girl that looked like Hermione, watching her with interest. _No, that couldn't be her,_ he thought. Draco kept turning his eyes elsewhere, but after some time he would find himself staring at her again. He admired the way she smiled when she sang and how beautiful she looked. The blond wizard kept debating whether the girl was Hermione or not.

The entire choir lifted their pictures up towards the right while looking into the man's eyes. Different sides of the stage broke apart from their position starting from the middle and continuing with the left and right. The girls hit different poses using different body facings while eying their man candy in the frame. Each girl, minus the girls on the boxes, step-touch to right then to the left. The girls that were on the floor box stepped while circling their picture clockwise again, however, the girls on boxes just moved their picture in a circle. The girls repeated this motion. Once again, the girls hit poses in different directions while looking at the picture. The girls hugged the picture and balled changed as they flexed their arms forward.

_Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me_  
_And asked if I'd care to dance_  
_I fell into your open arms_  
_And I didn't stand a chance_  
_Now hear me tell you_  
_I just want to be beside you everywhere_  
_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_  
_'Cause you've started something_  
_Oh, can't you see?_  
_That ever since we met_  
_You've had a hold on me_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I only want to be with you_  
_I said no matter, no matter what you do_  
_I only want to be with you_

The girls repeated the motions, surprised that the audience did not look bored yet. _Huh I guess Marc was right_, confirmed Hermione. The girls on the floor skipped around the box until the song came to an end. Finally, the time came to reveal the identity of the men the girls were serenading. The girls turned their frames and the beautiful face of Ryan Gosling showed up on each of the frames, facing the audience. The girls in the audience screamed at the top of their lungs, but the boys roared in laughter.

"What the fuck," hollered a random boy from the audience.

Hermione, Giselle, and Rachel laughed at the audience's reaction. The witch looked towards the Weasley's and tried to contain her laughter.

Ron looked at Hermione and mouth a _good job_. He clapped but was interrupted by Fred.

"Oi, Ron, what's your boyfriend doing on all the frames? Sounds like someone has been _naughty," _teased Fred.

All of the Weasleys laughed at the badinage occurring. Ron's ears turned red as he seethed, "Shove off, Fred."

Harry put his hand on his ginger friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Calm down, Ron. You know he's just kidding," he reasoned.

Ron's ears finally returned to their normal state and nodded. He faced the stage and watched as Hermione's group exited the stage, taking the frames and boxes with them.

Draco looked at Ryan Gosling's face with distaste. He turned to Blaise and grumbled, "Why did they put _that _in the frame? He's such a tool!"

Blaise laughed. "You just jealous you're not the one who the muses were serenading," snickered Blaise, clapping for the girls. "WOOO YEAH, GISELLE!"

Draco rolled his eyes and watch the girls exit the stage.


	6. Chapter 6: The Concert-Part 2

**(A/N: Hey there, readers. So here's the next chapter. The some of the songs used in this story so far are old, I know, but you guys have to admit they are WAY better than the songs nowadays. Makes me want to travel back in time, and live in another decade. Ahhh the things I do for good music. Anyway, sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted to. These classes are killing me and it hasn't even been three weeks. Hopefully, you guys think this chapter is okay. Also, I want to thank my followers, reviewers, and others who have continued reading my story. I promise there is more to come. On that note, don't forget to review, follow, favorite etc. Enjoy :D)**

Chapter 6: The Concert-Part 2

"Hermione's choir is intermediate? They sound _way_ better than an intermediate," commented Bill with an astounded face.

"Right you are, Bill," Arthur added. "I wonder why she didn't just join one of the advanced groups."

Molly shrugged her shoulders and wore a sweet smile as she clapped for Hermione's group. Hermione, to her, was like another daughter. The happiness and well-being of the muggleborn witch was all that mattered to her. Mrs. Weasley really loved her.

Hermione and her choir exited the stage and another group came in. The intermediate boys' choir entered the stage and immediately started messing around on stage by doing random dances and various struts. This made the audience laugh for a few seconds. The boys stopped messing around when the choir director cleared her throat.

The lights came on showing their goofy facial expressions. They were wearing black suits with blue ties and dancing shoes. One member of the choir entered later than the rest, carrying a black chair. When he finished, the boys took their positions around the chair. The choir had about 26 members that lined up in two rows with the chair in the front and center. One black haired boy walked down the side stairs and into the audience. He walked over to the edge of the third row and offered a hand to Ginny. The boy winked at Ginny and she giggled in response. Hints of red crept up on her cheeks as she followed the young man on stage. Fred and George began to imitate love sick teenagers. They sighed heavily and batted their eyelashes while clasping their hands together. Harry and Ron snickered at the twins' mannerisms. The music started and Ginny sat down in the chair.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street__  
__Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet__  
__Pretty woman__  
__I don't believe you, you're not the truth__  
__No one could look as good as you__  
__Mercy_

As soon as Ginny sat down on the chair the band started playing. The audience recognized the guitar riff and immediately started cheering. After the intro to the song, the men started singing. At once, the expressions of the men earned smiles from the audience. The choir started snapping their fingers as they moved towards the redhead. They turned and did the same motion. Without warning, the boys stopped what they were doing and pointed to Ginny, who was blushing furiously. Then they turned their hands over and made their hands lower gracefully. Being the goofballs that they were, the men fanned themselves to keep themselves from fainting at the sight of Ginny's beauty. Some of them plastered over-dramatic faces as they fanned. Some might describe such faces as derpy. Ginny sat in her chair giggling like a little school girl.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me__  
__Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see__  
__Pretty woman__  
__That you look lovely as can be__  
__Are you lonely just like me__  
__Wow_

The choir did the same motions again.

"Blimey, that's Ginny Weasley up their," Blaise loudly whispered.

"What the fuck is Weaselette doing here," Draco quietly began. An old lady in front of him turned around and told him to be quiet. "Something's going on, I just know it."

"Damn straight."

Draco sat in his seat watching the performance, but also trying to figure out why Ginny was at a muggle concert. _Pretty woman, stop a while__  
__Pretty woman, talk a while__  
__Pretty woman, give your smile to me__  
__Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah__  
__Pretty woman, look my way__  
__Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me__  
__'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right__  
__Come with me baby, be mine tonight__  
_

The boys step-touched on both sides and stepped together. The same motion was repeated. After doing that, they stopped on their spots and pushed their arms out. Next they turned their hands over and flexed their hands as if to say "come here." Their charmed turned up a few notches and they faced Ginny. One of the guys placed his arms around Ginny's shoulders while he sang. Arms were thrust into the air multiple times. Subsequently, they looked in both directions of the stage. Quickly, they looked at her in a pleading manner. The space around Ginny shrank as they moved closer to her. They formed a tight circle around Ginny and they slowly got down on their knees as if pleading, not that she minded in fact, she loved it. They each placed a hand over their heart and used their other arms to emphasize the lyrics and to give them more emotion.

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by__  
__Pretty woman, don't make me cry__  
__Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay__  
__If that's the way it must be, okay__  
__I guess I'll go on home, it's late__  
__There'll be tomorrow night, but wait__  
__What do I see__  
__Is she walking back to me__  
__Yeah, she's walking back to me__  
__Oh, oh, Pretty woman_

While still on their knees some of the boys placed one of their hands on their hearts and used the other hand as a dramatic prop to emphasize the lyrics and their expressions. The men clasped their hands together and shook them as they groveled, beckoning for Ginny's affection. The guitar stopped playing and the drum beats were left along with the singers. The boys faces turned morose. They stood up and hung their heads dejectedly and swung one of their arms saying "shoot." Ginny sat in the chair smiling very profusely until they turned their backs to her. She turned sad as they took a few steps away from her. The boys looked at the audience and shrugged their shoulders. Swiftly, the men held their palms up and they smiled again. They turned around smoothly and proceeded towards a blushing Ginny. The men's choir crowded towards Ginny, causing her to blush even more. A boy with sandy brown hair and another boy with blond hair stood beside her and lazily slug their arms around her. The rest of the choir circled around the three as an ending pose.

The audience roared in applause. As soon as the audience started clapping, the two boys near Ginny each kissed her cheek. Next, one of the boys winked at her. "Hey what's your name, red," asked the blond.

Ginny grinned from ear to ear, blushing again. "My name's Ginny. What's yours?"

"I'm Zach, and that's Nick. It was nice meeting you." Once again, the boys kissed her cheek and the crowd obnoxiously began wolf-whistling and cat-calling. All but Harry seemed to enjoy the boys' performance.

Ron looked over at a fuming Harry, scared at the deadly look he was shooting at the two muggle boys. "Mate, you don't look so good. What's the problem?" He ceased clapping and turned to face Harry. His normally green eyes turned a nasty shade of red that rivaled his best friend's hair.

"That should be me up their serenading Ginny. I really like her, Ron. It pains me to see her being hit on by a bunch of talented guys. Didn't you see the way she looked when those guys were with her? An ordinary bloke like me can't compete for your sister's affections against guys like them." Harry's face softened and turned dismal. "I've liked, no I loved her since fourth year," he admitted.

Ron offered a sympathetic smile and playfully punched Harry's upper arm, though he found his best friend's jealousy very amusing. Harry looked to his best friend and took his punch as a sign of acceptance. "I'm still pissed beyond belief, but we'll talk later." While still jealous, the scarred boy watched as Ginny got up from the chair and walked towards her seat.

Ginny walked back to her seat looking happier than she had ever been in her life. Harry looked at Ginny and flashed a subtle smile. She beamed back at Harry and sat beside him. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. The jealousy was bubbling inside of him and he tried his hardest not to say anything.

The beginning choir and the advanced co-ed choir entered and did their own songs. Once their sets were done, Hermione walked to the stage with confindece.

"Look there's Hermione," Molly excitedly pointed out. All the Weasleys and Harry looked up to see Hermione walking in the black out to the center microphone in the front.

* * *

Draco applauded the men's choir, amazed at the choir's talent and humor. He turned to Blaise and asked, "So why is she here? It just seems really out of place."

Blaise considered the question his best friend was asking and could not think of an answer. He started thinking of an answer during the sets of the two choirs. He forgot about the whole thing when a girl walked stage towards the front and center of the stage during the blackout. He looked with interest at the girl. Without warning the spotlight lit up and revealed Hermione as took the stage for her solo. "Oh fuck, Dray stop staring at the ground at look at who took the stage," the Italian demanded, his eyes widening with shock. Draco emitted a sound of annoyance and obliged.

Draco's eyes widen along with Blaise's. His gaze scanned over her features and slowly dropped his jaw. The blond stood transfixed on her fair complexion. As he continued looking her over, he was almost blinded by the rays of light being reflected off of the sparkles on her dress. The brunette's hair was curled tightly and assumed a half-up half-down style. "She looks beautiful," Draco admitted.

"Well now we know why Ginny is here," stated Blaise.

"Thank you, Blaise, I've gathered that much at this point," retorted Draco, rolling his eyes. He perked up when he heard the piano playing.

* * *

Hermione slowly made her way towards the center microphone, walking on her toes to prevent any echoes coming from her character shoes. She took the microphone and held it tightly. The spotlight shone in her face, forcing her to squint again. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath to relax, and shot an excited smile at Harry and the Weasleys. The family of redheads and Harry each shot a look of delight all their own. She was surprised to see the twins giving her genuine smiles as opposed to their usual mischievous smirks. Feeling reassurance swell within her, she eagerly waited for the music to play.

Hermione hoped the audience would understand the message she was trying to convey. She wanted to show the audience, particularly Ron and the twins, that she was more than just a bookworm, or a goody-goody. The piano's chords drifted throughout the performing arts center. The Gryffindor closed her eyes and let the music pulse through her veins and take over her thoughts. The witch began to sing.

S_he's just a girl, and she's on fire__  
__Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway__  
__She's living in a world, and it's on fire__  
__Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away__Oh, she got both feet on the ground__  
__And she's burning it down__  
__Oh, she got her head in the clouds__  
__And she's not backing down__This girl is on fire__  
__This girl is on fire__  
__She's walking on fire__  
__This girl is on fire__Looks like a girl, but she's a flame__  
__So bright, she can burn your eyes__  
__Better look the other way__  
__You can try but you'll never forget her name__  
__She's on top of the world__  
__Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground__  
__And we're burning it down__  
__Oh, got our head in the clouds__  
__And we're not coming down__This girl is on fire__  
__This girl is on fire__  
__She's walking on fire__  
__This girl is on fire__Everybody stands, as she goes by__  
__Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes__  
__Watch her when she's lighting up the night__  
__Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl__  
__And it's a lonely world__  
__But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby__This girl is on fire__  
__This girl is on fire__  
__She's walking on fire__  
__This girl is on fire__Oh, oh, oh...__She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

She opened her eyes and saw a very impressed audience. Instantly, the crowd applauded even louder than they did for the men's choir. A girl from the audience shouted, "Encore!"

Appreciative of the positive feedback, she put the microphone back and bowed to the audience.

"YEAH, 'MIONE," shouted the twins at the same time.

"WE LOVE YOU, HERMIONE," hollered Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

The curtains closed for intermission. As soon as the curtains closed the house lit up and the audience talked amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, a few rows back, Draco could not applaud, he was astounded at the talent that Hermione had. "Holy shit. She sounds amazing," he gushed.

"Yeah. Who would've thought that Hermione fucking Granger had a great voice behind all those books she hides behind," added Blaise. He was genuinely impressed by the performance the Gryffindor gave. Now he respected her more than ever. He turned to face Draco, who was frozen in his spot. "Dray?"

Draco stood unmoving, without blinking. His mouth stood ajar. Blaise waved his hands in front of his face, but nothing happened. He disregarded the state his friend was in, until Draco fainted. The blond hit the floor with a thud. Straight away Blaise rushed to his best friends side and slapped his face gently. After a few seconds, Draco woke up with no signs of injury.

Blaise helped Draco to his feet and let him sit in his seat. "Mate, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright, but I've realized something," Draco responded. He looked to Blaise for permission to continue and he nodded. "I think I'm in love with Hermione," he admitted.

Blaise looked at his friend in a confused manner. "You haven't even told her that you liked her. How can you be so sure?"

Draco ignored his friends statements and continued to express his feelings for the muggleborn witch. "She sounds like an angel," he sighed, breaking out into a love struck grin.

The tanned wizard rolled his eyes and waited for the next part of the concert to begin. Draco sat in his seat, grinning as he thought of Hermione.

* * *

"I really enjoyed her performance. What did you guys think," asked Molly animatedly.

"I loved it," Ginny squealed. "What about you, Ron?"

Ron did not hear his sister's question, for he was daydreaming of Hermione.

Harry turned to his best friend to see what was wrong. "Mate, your sister asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer it," he questioned.

Broken out of his reverie, Ron turned to Harry and Ginny to answer, "Huh? Oh, yeah she was amazing." Ron's face and ears turned red, yet again.

Ginny and Harry took note of Ron's red features and snickered. "You still fancy Hermione, don't you," Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry," laughed Ron, swatting Harry's arm.

"But aren't you still in a relationship with that skank? What's her name? Rose," interrogated Ginny.

"Lavender," Ron corrected, cringing.

"So how's that going to work," questioned Harry.

"Oh it just will. Wait and see," Ron remarked.

The house lights dimmed and the curtains opened, signaling the start of the second half of the concert.

* * *

After a few songs from the beginning choir, the advanced co-ed choir, and the men's choir, Hermione's choir lined up near the front of the stage. The front of the stage had three microphones: one on stage right, another in the center, and the other on stage left. The sopranos took the microphone at stage right, the mezzos stood around the center microphone, and the altos took the last one. Around 11 girls made a semi-circle around a microphone in preparation for the next song.

The choir director raised her hands and pointed to each microphone. Each group she pointed to sang a note and all together created a beautiful chord. Again, the director raised her hands to begin conducting and the girls sang acapella. The stage lights illuminated the front of the stage.

_Lollipop Lollipop__  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli__  
Lollipop Lollipop__  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli__  
Lollipop Lollipop__  
Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli__  
Lollipop *POP*(2x)_

Hermione lead the mezzo sopranos in singing. Following was the Giselle and the sopranos. Singing the last part were the altos lead by Rachel. The second time they sang the first verse they commenced snapping.

_Call my baby Lollipop__  
Tell you why__  
'Cause he's sweeter than an apple pie__  
And when he does his shaky rockin' dance__  
Man I haven't got a chance__  
I call him_

For the rest of the song, the girls snapped their fingers while singing.

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop *POP*_

_Sweeter than candy on a stick_

_Huckleberry, cherry, or lime_  
_If you have a choice he'd be your pick_  
_But Lollipop is mine..._

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop *POP*_

_Crazy way he thrills-a me_

_Tell you why_  
_Just like a lightning from the sky_  
_He loves to kiss me_  
_'Till I can't see straight_  
_GEE, my Lollipop is great!_  
_I call him..._

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop *POP*_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop Lollipop_  
_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_  
_Lollipop oh Lollipop_

After the set, the audience applauded and demanded an encore. The girls waited until the black out and exited the stage.

"What in the world? How is that possible," questioned Fred, looking confused.

"How is what possible," asked George.

"How is it possible to make such beautiful music without accompaniment?"

"Pure talent, perhaps," Bill chimed in.

After seeing Draco faint Blaise looked over at Draco to see if he was okay. When he looked over, Draco looked normal, but his mind was elsewhere. Throughout the performance, the only thing he saw was Hermione. As the performance went on, her choir dress turned white. Wings began to unfold from behind her back and a halo manifested above her head. The lights around her dimmed and she was lit by a very bright stage light. _Wow she looks stunning, like an angel._ His perfect view of Hermione was disrupted when the lights doused and the advanced all girls' show choir entered the stage.

Even in the darkness of the stage, the dresses shimmered. The blue dresses were decorated with sequins and had two straps, located in the center of the neckline, looking normal in the front and criss-crossed in the back. Each girl looked exactly alike, which is required of every show choir. The advanced singers wore red lipstick, pink blush, and light eye shadow. All the girls wore high ponytails which had tight ringlet curls. The music started and the lights came on, giving life to the performance.


	7. Chapter 7: After the Concert

**(A/N: Hello, readers. Once again I'm sorry for not posting this chapter soon enough. I've been super busy with school, taekwondo, choir, and all that jazz. I've been stressing out a lot so don't judge me if the chapter blows. So is anyone else as excited as I am for the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them movie? POTTER FANDOM IS BACK OH YEAH. Well I never left. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, message, etc. Okay enjoy! ^_^)**

Chapter 7: After the Concert

The advanced all girls' show choir finished performing their set which included, "Build Me Up, Buttercup," and "Don't Stop Believing." The show choir was the last to perform which concluded the concert.

The audience stood and gave a final round of applause. Soon enough the house started becoming emptier by the second. The guests slowly filed out of the performing arts center and towards the front to wait for their loved ones to come to them.

"Rachel, Mione, I want you to meet someone," Giselle addressed, dragging her friends away. The three girls came out of the backstage waiting area and migrated towards the flock of awaiting audience members.

"Who's the person you want us to meet," questioned Rachel, reaching into her purse for her cell phone.

"He's my stepbrother. My dad was married to his mother, until he died. We still keep in touch," answered Giselle.

"Well that's nice," commented Hermione.

The walk to the front of the performing arts center was filled with amiable silence. It was interrupted when Giselle ran in her character shoes shouting for her stepbrother. She got sucked into the crowd like crumbs to a vacuum. Hermione and Rachel were reluctant to go into the crowd, so they stay where they stood.

* * *

"Oh my god, Blaise it's so good to see you," Giselle squealed, hugging Blaise very tightly.

Blaise hugged his stepsister back, but couldn't say much due to the lack of oxygen. "I see you've gotten stronger, Giselle," rasped Blaise. "I got you flowers."

Realizing her own strength, she loosened her grip around Blaise. "Sorry, Blaise," she apologized, taking the flowers. "How've you been," she continued, taking a whiff of the carnations.

Blaise took a few deep breaths while holding his chest. He moved his arms around to The Italian wizard replied, "I've been doing well. I just got back from Italy as a matter of fact, and yourself?"

"It's _sooooo _wonderful to see you again. Oh I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Oh hey, I want you to meet someone,too. Let me get him," said Blaise.

Giselle started walking back to where Hermione and Rachel were standing. "I'll be back," she shouted back.

Hermione and Rachel carried on a conversation about the various choirs when they both felt someone pulling their arms. They were lead into the crowed by Giselle.

"Ouch. Mother of- What the hell are you doing, Giselle? Shit I think you pulled my arm clean out of its socket," Rachel snapped.

Still pulling the girls' by their arms, Giselle lead them toward Blaise. "Relax, don't be a little bitch about it. I just want to introduce you guys to my stepbrother and his best friend."

"There's absolutely no need for that language, Giselle," Hermione criticized, while laughing.

Shortly they were in the presence of Blaise and Draco. Little did Hermione know that she was about to be face-to-face with her Hogwarts classmates.

"Hermione, Rachel, I want you to meet my stepbrother, Blaise," Giselle introduced, gesturing to a smiling Blaise.

"I know Hermione, she goes to my school. Hello, Hermione. It's good to see you," Blaise greeted politely. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rachel," he continued as he shook her hand.

Hermione never really had a problem with Blaise. Despite being in the rival house, he was nothing like the other Slytherins. Never has he ever treated her with contempt because of the fact that she was muggleborn or that she was in Gryffindor. Every single time Draco and his dim-witted goons had the opportunity to tease her, Blaise was always around to break up the minor skirmishes before they escalated. Likewise, Blaise had no reason to hate Hermione. She was, after all, the brightest witch of her age. Respect was one of the many traits he felt she possessed.

"Hello, Blaise. Nice to meet you," replied Rachel, shaking his hand and looking happy.

Upon seeing her classmate, the bibliophile smiled and gave the wizard a quick hug. Blaise felt uncomfortable at first, but relaxed and returned the hug. "It's so good to see you, too. Blimey, what a small world. You look good, Zabini," she noted, looking him up and down.

"Well I have been working out," he conceitedly bragged, flexing his muscles.

Giselle rolled her eyes at her stepbrother's vanity. "Oh shove it, Blaise. Lifting ten pound dumbbells isn't making much of a difference," she jested, causing Hermione and Rachel to laugh.

"Be that as it may, but I'm still the prettier one," he countered, fixing his short hair. "Giselle, Rachel, I want you to meet my best friend. I'm going to get him." In a matter of seconds, Blaise came back with none other than Draco Malfoy. "Ladies, this is my best mate Draco. Dray, this is my stepsister, Giselle; and her friend, Rachel. You know Hermione, obviously," stated Blaise.

"Hey there, Draco," Giselle greeted, offering her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you," continued Rachel.

The youngest Malfoy said nothing. His eyes opened wider than their normal size and his mouth hung open in shock. He just stood dumbstruck, staring at Hermione, unaware that Giselle and Rachel were speaking to him. Noticing Draco's glares, Hermione's features turned upward into extreme discomfort, but smiled hoping to ease the awkwardness.

_Holy shit. Is she really here standing in front of me_, Draco asked mentally. _Damn it, just be cool and talk to her. _

Hermione continued smiling uncomfortably under Draco's conspicuous glares. _Okay, this is odd. Why is he staring at me like that? _She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and brought her arms close to her as she gripped her upper arms.

Blaise elbowed Draco in his upper arm. The blond instantly snapped out of his blatantly obvious daydream and addressed the girls. "I'm sorry, ladies, I've been under the weather lately. It's a pleasure, truly," he began. He turned to Hermione once again, "H-h-hello, Herm-m-mione."

"That's quite alright," assured Giselle and Rachel, giving Draco weird looks discretely.

"Draco, fancy meeting you here," the Gryffindor chatted, still very uncomfortable. Attempting to make a conversation, she asked, "So what songs did you guys enjoy the most?"

"Well I was very impressed with the song selections. I'm stuck between "Pretty Woman" and you guys' rendition of "Lollipop." And I was blown away by your solo. You were incredible," explained Blaise.

"Isn't she just amazing," lamented Rachel.

"The best in our choir, she is," added Giselle.

"Oh no, you guys have it all wrong. I'm alright," Hermione chuckled. She turned to Draco, who seemed to have returned to staring, but he broke it as soon as Hermione addressed him. "I share the same opinion as Blaise. I, too, am impressed by the songs. My favorite would have to either be "Twist and Shout," or "I Only Want to Be With You. Hermione, I must say that I really liked your solo," Draco admitted, smiling sheepishly. A vibrant shade of red began to show up on his face.

Giselle and Rachel noticed Draco's sudden change of skin tone and how fast he spoke when he addressed Hermione. They giggled amongst themselves when they realized that Draco has a little crush on their friend.

Hermione listened to Draco and was taken aback by the compliment he gave her. Another small grin spread across her face. "Thank you, Draco. I'm glad you and Blaise enjoyed the performance."

"Hermione? Where are you," Harry called from a distance.

"Well guys, my guests are looking for me. Giselle, Rachel, text me or write to me sometime soon. Blaise, Draco, I'll see you at school. Goodbye," she called as she hugged Giselle and Rachel and walked away.

"We'll talk to you soon, 'Mione," the girls shouted at the same time.

Blaise and Draco waved as she walked away from the group.

"I've got to get going as well, my mum and dad are waiting for me," Rachel said. She hugged Giselle and shook hands with Blaise and Draco. "I'll talk to you later, Giselle, and it was nice meeting you guys." Rachel waved to the group and walked away.

"You guys want to go hang out," asked Giselle.

Blaise looked at Draco to see if it was okay. Draco nodded and smiled. "Sure, we'd love to," he answered.

* * *

Hermione wandered through the crowd looking for Harry and the Weasleys. For a moment, she felt as if she was lost in a dense forest, until she saw the unmistakable tint of red hair. Her feet began to carry her across the crowd, making the heels of her character shoes make noise with the ground.

"Harry, Ginny," she yelled. The pair of friends quickly turned around and saw Hermione.

"Oi, the lot o' ya Weasleys, Hermione's here," Ginny announced, making sure the rest of the family heard.

Soon enough the family of redheads stormed in her direction. The first to get to Hermione was Molly. "Oh Hermione, dear, I'm so glad you invited us to watch you perform. You were spectacular," the mother of the Weasley clan complimented, hugging Hermione very tightly.

Hermione hugged Molly back and said, "You guys are my family. Performing here wouldn't be the same without you guys watching and supporting me," she spoke sincerely.

Next, the twins made their way to Hermione. "Hermione we had no idea you could sing so well," spoke George.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day our favorite prefect breaks out of her shell," added Fred, loosely placing his arm around her shoulders. "Come here and give us a hug, will ya?"

Fred brought Hermione close to him and George came up behind Hermione. She brought her arms around his waists and rested her head against his chest. _Wow, they've gotten taller_, she thought.

A few seconds after George came from behind, Fred made a fart noise with his mouth. The twins pulled away acting very disgusted. "Oi, Granger, lay off those every flavor beans. That's gross," George chortled, holding his nose.

"Oh, Hermione, we're just messing with you. We're sorry," Fred pleaded. "Come back here." He opened his arms out for another hug.

Hermione's laughter rang out as she moved forward to give the twins a hug. Once again George came up from behind Hermione and locked her in an embrace. A second fart noise escaped from the mouth of George.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, go. Just go," Fred yakked, throwing his arms up and creating distance between them.

"Oh, how I've missed you guys so much," the brunette sighed, smiling. She let go of Fred and moved toward Arthur and Bill.

"Hello, Hermione. It's wonderful to see you, again. By the way, you did very well with your solo," Bill remarked very politely.

"You didn't do well… You did GREAT," exclaimed an excited Arthur. "I find these old muggle songs very entertaining. I need to get myself one of those iPots so I can listen to them whenever I want."

"You mean an iPod, Dad," the eldest Weasley son corrected, snickering.

"Ah thank you, Bill," Mr. Weasley said. Arthur was completely obsessed with muggle devices ever since he began working for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry. During visits from Harry and Hermione, he would question them about objects that he had obtained at the Ministry. The last time Hermione visited, the curious man asked what a laptop was and what a telly was.

Hermione gave each of them a hug and watched as Harry, Ron, and Ginny made their way towards her. Harry and Ginny looked like their normal selves, but Ron looked more apprehensive: he had his very long left arm behind his back and he looked as if he was about to take another one of Professor Snape's exams.

Ginny came dashing towards Hermione while squealing, making Hermione's ears ring. A powerful force nearly knocked Hermione to the ground as Ginny propelled herself forward in order to get a hug out of her best friend. "MERLIN'S BEARD 'MIONE YOU WERE AWESOME," she shrieked obnoxiously while hugging Hermione tighter than a boa constrictor.

Hermione wanted to respond to Ginny, but couldn't because she couldn't breathe. _Now I know how Blaise felt. Shit this hurts. _

Ron watched as the already pale face of Hermione became pallor. "Gin,' you're hurting her," Ron stated, looking worried at Hermione's lack of oxygen.

"Oh relax, Ron," Ginny countered, releasing Hermione.

Harry walked over for a hug, but only gave a quick one because the color to Hermione's face hadn't returned to its normal tone yet. "Hermione, I don't know what to say. Your performance left me speechless." He adjusted his glasses, and lightly touched his lighting bolt scar. The raven haired boy cringed after he touched it, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

An inquisitive Hermione gave a questioning look at Harry, who shrugged in response. She would have to talk to him later.

Finally, a very uneasy Ron stepped towards the braniac a few meters away . "T-t-t-the concert was am-m-mazing, 'Mione," Ron stuttered. The red-headed boy fidgeted as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Very slowly, he closed the distance between. Subsequently, he retrieved his hand from behind his back, revealing a gigantic bouquet of roses and offered it to Hermione. Ron handed her the bouquet of roses "_You_ were amazing," he continued as he rested his forehead on hers. The ginger leaned in, closing his eyes. He inhaled silently and took in her scent. _Mmmm vanilla._ Ron gradually leaned in until he was centimeters away from Hermione's full lips.

Hermione did not know how to react. Before she could register was going on, Ron had kissed her on the lips. Oddly enough, she did not move away.

A cough stopped the two from going any further, making Ron sigh in frustration. Hermione, on the other hand, was relieved someone had interrupted. She absolutely did not have romantic feelings for Ron as she once did in sixth year. The brunette recalled that he wouldn't even give her the time of day. Now it's apparent that he's finally seeing her as more than a friend, but it's too late; she does not love him anymore. _The fuck is Ron doing? He's got Lavender_, she cringed. Unanswered questions popped into her mind.

Ginny and Harry proceeded in Hermione's direction, hoping to stop what Ron was doing to Hermione. They all looked at each other awkwardly, but the awkwardness was dissolved when Harry began to speak. "So, 'Mione, would you like to come back with us to the Burrow?"

Hermione looked at all the hopeful faces and she was sad to see them fall when she told them that she couldn't go. Ron looked a lot more upset than Ginny and Harry. "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to get back home. My dad doesn't even know that I'm here," she confessed.

Ron's head perked up wondering if he heard her correctly. "It's weird to hear you say something like that," he chuckled.

"YEAH, WELCOME TO THE CLUB, HERMIONE," the twins hollered, each holding their arms up for a high five to give to Hermione.

"Guys, this is the only time I'm ever going to defy someone so don't get used to it. He can't stop me from doing what I love," she declared valiantly, sticking her chin up.

"That's great, 'Mione," Harry cheered.

Hermione looked at her watch. 11:20. Upon realizing how late it was, her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head. "Oh no! My father is going to be home any minute. I have to go. I'll write to you guys as soon as I can," she panicked. She went around giving the members of the Weasley family hugs. She gave Harry a hug and hurried towards her car.

"If you ever need anything, just stop by any time," Arthur assured, nodding his head.

"You're always welcome at the Burrow," added Molly, giving Hermione another hug.

"Thank you, and thank you again for coming to watch the performance," Hermione interjected.

The group parted ways and walked in opposite directions. Hermione fast walked to her car and gently placed Ron's roses on the passenger seat. She started her car and back out slowly. The brunette didn't even bother turning on some music. Her primary goal was to get home before her father does. Luckily, traffic wasn't heavy so she was able to speed through the streets. In a matter of minutes, the Gryffindor arrived at her house. "Lights are off. Maybe they're not home yet," she sighed. She turned off the ignition, stepped out of the car, and closed the door. Step after step, she proceeded to her front door. Slowly, turning her wrist with the key in her hand, she opened the front door and stepped inside.

The living room and the hallway had no light, which she took as a good sign. _So far so good_, she thought. Remembering that she had character shoes on, she walked on the balls of her feet, to prevent noise from being made.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP ATTENDING THOSE CHOIR EVENTS," roared Mr. Granger, making the full rotating recliner face her. Hermione looked at her father's hand to see that he had indeed been drinking.

_Surprise, surprise_. Hermione nonchalantly shrugged at her father's statement. "Sorry, Father. I didn't couldn't hear you over your loud and obnoxious chugging. Maybe if you'd stop drinking as much as you do no one would have a problem trying to understand you," she jeered as her voice stayed even.

"You little bitch. How dare you disrespect your own father. That's it, you're not allowed to go to that _school_ anymore. I'm enrolling you into an all girls' school," he countered. The drunk raised the already half gone bottle of scotch and let the tip of the bottle touch his lips. Then he gently flexed his wrist, allowing the alcohol flow into his mouth. Hastily and ungracefully, he wiped the liquid that lingered on his lips with the back of his hand.

"I don't care if you forbid me to go to Hogwarts or not; I'm still going there," she boomed.

"Oh, you think you have it your way in this house? Well you're dead wrong." He looked to see what his daughter was holding in her hands and began shouting again. "What the fuck are those," he questioned, gesturing to the bouquet of roses in her hands.

"They're roses, Dad. I'm surprised in your drunken stupor you were able to able to point out that I was holding them," she sneered sarcastically.

Richard tightened his grip on the neck of the bottle. "I'm assuming those are from one of your boyfriends?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Harry and Ron are my _friends_, not my boyfriends."

"That's horseshit." Mr. Granger paused in the middle of his sentence to take another drink of scotch. "I know you're lying, you little whore." Slowly, he walked towards Hermione.

"Whatever," she concluded, proceeded to the stairs.

"Oi, I'm not done talking to you. You deserved to be punished for defying me and whoring around," he screamed.

She rolled her eyes again. At this point, he had enough. He switched the bottle from his right hand to his left hand, raised his right hand, and slapped her across the face. The crack of the slap echoed across the halls. Hermione let out a tiny yelp of pain, grasping the left side of her cheek that just got hit. Tears started to well up into her eyes.

"You will do as I say or else you're out of this house," he seethed as he walked away.

Before he could make his third step, Hermione courageously answered, "no."

He walked towards her again and threw the bottle at Hermione's head. Little did he know that his daughter was hiding her wand in the roses. The bright witch swiftly took out her wand, pointed it at the bottle, and shouted, "Flipendo."

A jet of blue light came out of the wand's tip and it shattered the bottle. The glass broke and the alcoholic contents spilled all over the floor. She inspected her wand and cleaned off the scotch that soaked it. "You're cleaning it up, then you're gonna get the fuck out of this house when you're done, and you'll never be welcome back," he hollered.

"I don't give two shits; I hate it here anyway."

"Go to hell, you ungrateful little shit."

She took out her wand, aimed at her father, and produced a Jelly-Legs Curse. Instantly, a red light appeared and hit him in the chest, making his legs wobble uncontrollably. As soon as he hit the floor, Hermione shouted, "Langlock." Although no light was given off, Richard's tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth, thus disabling his speech. She walked closer to her father, who was on the ground, and brought her face close to his. The stench of alcohol stung her nostrils, but she stayed constant. She pointed her wand at her father's face as she spoke to her father. "Let's get something straight. You're not kicking me out; I'm leaving on my own free will, and I'm going to Hogwarts," she concluded, narrowing her eyes and putting away her wand.

The witch held her face and took it away as soon as she touched it. Her face wore an expression of pain as her cheek stung upon touching it. As she went up the stairs, her face stung even more. Before going into her room, she wanted to see if her mother was home. Hermione checked the master bedroom to find an empty bed. _Must be stuck at work._ When she reached her room, she slammed the door and sat on her bed. She then drew her wand and performed a temporary soothing charm on her left cheek. _Should be fine for a few hours. _She took off her concert clothes and put on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt w

After sitting for a few minutes, she shrunk all of her belongings and put them in her purse and the rest in a suitcase. She looked at her watch and it read 11:50. Hermione took one final look at her room, walked down the stairs and into the hallway towards the front door. She could hear the desperate gobbledygook her father made as he attempted to speak. Without sparing her father a glance, she stormed towards the front door. The brave girl opened the door, stepped outside, and slammed the doors making the windows rattle. In the time the windows rattled, she felt the sensation of apparation in her stomach.

In a matter of seconds, she was in front of the home of the only people she considered family, the Weasleys and Harry. She stood looking up at the window located on the top story of the house.

In the window she could see Harry and Ginny standing together looking out at the pond.

* * *

"See those hills over there," asked Ginny, pointing to land beyond the Burrow. "One day I want to be able to fly past those hills, just to see what's beyond the other side." She sighed and spaced out.

Harry looked longingly at Ginny and gently place his left arm around her shoulder. "You will, one day," he soothed. He scanned the reflection of pond when he noticed someone apparated onto the stoop. "Hey, look its Hermione!"

Ginny shifted her gaze from the hills to the front of the house. "Yay, Hermione came sooner than I expected," she laughed, loosening herself from Harry's arm and running towards the front door. "Mom, Dad, Hermione's here. Can I let her in?"

"Yes, dear," Molly answered from another room.

Hastily she opened the door to reveal Hermione about to knock. "Hey, there Hermione. What's up," she asked, giving Hermione a hug.

"Long story, but I came here to ask you something," Hermione began. She looked to Ginny for permission to continue. When the sixth year nodded her head, Hermione continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip with me."

The redhead's eyes lit up with anticipation. "Well let me ask Mum and Dad. Won't you come in," offered Ginny, excitedly.

Hermione nodded at Ginny and walked into the house. Once she stepped in the house, she was met by greetings by all the Weasleys, except Percy and Charlie who were away on business due to their respective jobs.

"Hermione would you like some tea," asked Molly.

"Yes, please," she responded politely. She went into the kitchen and sat down. It wasn't long before the rest of the Weasleys and Harry followed suit.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here," questioned Arthur.

After Hermione got her tea, she told the family about what happened when she got home from the concert. She explained everything from the fight, to the part where she was slapped, and finally to how she left her home never to return.

Molly ran over to Hermione and gave her a very tight embrace to comfort her. "Oh, my dear, that bastard's horrible. You can stay here as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Molly. This right here is the family I never had," Hermione croaked as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Blimey, Hermione, I can see a bruise on your cheek," Ron pointed out.

"It's okay. I can live through it," she assured. "No big deal. Anyway, I came to ask if it would be okay to take Ginny with me to visit my cousin in America."

"Molly and I will have to discuss it first," Arthur informed. He smiled at his family and lead his wife into another room.

When they left, Fred and George began firing question after question at Hermione. "So 'Mione now that you've gotten rid of ol' Dick, can we test some of our new products on him," asked Fred.

Understanding Fred's pun, everyone laughed until their faces turned red and their sides started hurting.

Although Hermione wished her father would burn in hell for all the pain and misery he'd caused her, she didn't want anyone to get involved in the fight between her father and herself. So she told the twins they couldn't test their new stuff on her lame excuse for a father.

"Awwww c'mon, we promise it won't hurt him," George begged.

"Well it won't hurt that much at least," added Fred as he sheepishly smiled.

Hermione took their idea into consideration. "As tempting as that sound, I'm going to have to say no."

Fred and George hung their heads in shame.

"If it makes you guys feel any better, you guys can test your stuff on my cousin," Harry offered.

"YES," the twins shouted and high-fived. The group laughed very hard and after the laughter died down they played a game of Exploding Snap. As they played, they talked about the concert. Most of the conversation was spent making fun of Ginny when she got pulled up to be serenaded, much to her irritation.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur and Molly came back with their decision. "We've decided to let you go with Hermione if-" Arthur spoke before he got cut off by the sound of Ginny's squeals.

When she was done he continued, "If you promise to behave yourself."

"Oh I will, I promise. Thank you _soooo_ much. I love you, Mum and Dad," she shouted, giving her mom and dad a hug. "I'm going to go pack. Hermione, can you help me please?"

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny to her room.

* * *

"Where are we going anyway," Ginny asked. "I hope it's someplace good, with a beach," she said as she messily threw clothes into a suitcase.

"Yeah it's got a beach. It my favorite place on this planet, aside from the Hogwarts library," Hermione giggled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but continued squealing and jumping up and down. "I can't contain my excitement." She packed more and more clothing but quickly got impatient. "My goodness this is taking too long. I'll just shrink the rest of my clothes and put it in my purse or something." The youngest Weasley took all the clothes and toiletries and packed them in a pile on her bed. With a swish of her wand, Ginny performed the shrinking charm on the pile of things. Within a half-second, the pile shrank and Ginny placed the stuff into her purse.

After what felt like hours, the girls headed downstairs to say goodbye to everyone.

"Be careful now," Molly instructed, hugging both girls.

"Bring us back some muggle souvenirs, if it's not too much trouble," Arthur requested with a large grin.

The girls hugged the remaining members of the group and headed out the door.

When the front door finally closed, Ginny began questioning Hermione again. "'Mione, why won't you tell me where we're going," she asked.

She looked back at her best friend. "You'll see. It's a surprise," Hermione smiled mischievously.


End file.
